Queen of the harem
by zoikoiroi
Summary: "You betrayed our agreement of peace and attacked my kingdom. To punish you, king Haruno, I will take your daughter as a slave in my harem. If you attack me again, I will kill her." AU, many pairings, R&R LAST CHAPTER
1. Chapter 1

**Story: Queen of the harem**

**Author: zoikoiroi**

**Rate: M**

S**ummary: "You betrayed our peace contract and started a war against Konoha. To punish you I will take your own daughter, king Haruno, and put her in my harem. If you continue the war, she will die." Many pairings, AU. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: How it all started**

In the middle of the open sea, far away from every other land a single island existed in the size of Australia. On the east side laid the Fair Kingdom of Konoha that was ruled by the dynasty of Uchihas. On the west side laid the Beautiful Kingdom of Suna, ruled by the dynasty of Harunos and hated by the other kingdom. Two rivers that came from the same mountain and had opposite directions were the natural border of the two countries and divided the people. They hated each other so much that they didn't talk, buy or sell products, allow the entrance and communicate at all.

Konoha was a rich country with plenty of food for everyone, but Suna was mostly desert and the people was starving. For that reason there had been a lot of wars in their history, until great king Uchiha Fugaku started to exchange food for gold and jewelry. But King Haruno Rihito IV didn't respect his kindness and started a new war to eliminate the Uchihas and rule the whole island. Suna passed the river, burnt Konoha's land and enslaved the people. Konoha's army managed to stop them but the king and his eldest son Itachi died in battle leaving his other son to defend the country. After three years he won the war and reached king Haruno's palace.

King Sasuke was now standing in front of his enemy and didn't know how to behave. Old king Haruno was waiting frightened for his decision. If he killed him or imprisoned him and took over Suna, his people would hate him. If he let him free, Rihito would attack him again. Suddenly Sasuke remembered that the king had a single daughter that he treasured.

"You, king Haruno of Suna, attacked my country and almost destroyed it all even though you had agreed for peace with my late father. This is action of a coward and you will be punished for it. You can continue rule Suna if they want you, but to make sure that you won't attack me again I will take your daughter as an addition to my harem." King Rihito lost his color and his hands started trembling. A lot of the soldiers laughed. Except from his strength and ability in battle, Sasuke was known for his incredibly large harem consisting of young pretty women for his sexual appetite. He couldn't humiliate the king more.

After a pause he continued. "She will live in my palace as my slave and if you attack my country again I will personally execute her. My army will take her in the morning. You have the night to get used to it and let her go."

He expected the king to scream and beg him, but he didn't do anything. Sasuke left for Konoha the same day. He was twenty years old and he had to rebuild a destroyed country.

The next night he was in his palace with his precious friends that had helped him win the war. His best friend Uzumaki Naruto, fearless warrior but with the heart (and mind) of a child, hugged him so tightly that almost suffocated him.

Army General Hyuuga Neji, heir to the oldest and strongest clan and ice cube cold, didn't seem to even acknowledge his presence and continued to read a newspaper.

Brilliant strategist Nara Shikamaru; he really didn't acknowledge his presence because he was asleep.

Excellent spy Ogawa Sai had his usual creepy smile on face and welcomed him back.

Last but not least, amazing weapon maker Tooru Tenten, his only female friend, hated his way to treat women and almost died when she heard his decision.

"You added her to your harem? She is a princess, Sasuke! Show her some respect…"

"I'll fuck her respectfully, I promise, Tenten."

"I have heard that she is very beautiful." Sai as always knew everyone in the island. Tenten continued to protest.

"You have almost 100 women in your harem. Why do you need another one? Why don't you marry her? She must be perfect for you!"

"Because I get bored easily of women. Of course not as easily as Neji, who never fucked the same one twice."

"Hyuuga is a jerk. You are not."

"He is just too cocky…"

"Can you two stop talking for me like I'm not here?" Neji left his newspapaer down. "and I want to get married but I find women good only in bedroom. They are stupid in all the other rooms."

Tenten felt the urge to kill him, but he was stronger. "Naruto, what do you think?" The blond was purposely remaining out of the conversation and that was suspicious. He talked the way that other people breathed. Constantly.

"I am not interested in sharing teme's women. I have found the only one I want but there are some technical difficulties." Naruto blushed cutely as he spoke these words and prayed that none had understood who he meant.

Tenten was never the romantic type, but as her best friends created harems, she found Naruto's way of thinking much saner. "She doesn't want you?"

"Her family doesn't want me." _I would be dead if they knew anything. _"When will the princess arrive?"

"Neji?"

"The soldiers are on foot and tired so it will take them five more days."

"When she arrives, bring her to my chamber."

* * *

**Five days later**

Sasuke was dealing with financial issues all day long and he was more than pleased to hear that the princess was finally in his palace. He wanted to make her bathe him or bathe with him and then give him a massage. He enjoyed the fact that he could order her around.

The moment he got in his chamber he saw her, but she was covered in a black veil, so he couldn't tell if she was beautiful or not. He closed the door behind him and started to undress. The princess stood in front of him like a statue, afraid to touch anything.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke and you will refer to me as my king, understood?"

She didn't talk, but she took a step back. The veil left only her eyes uncovered.

"What's your name?"

"…Haruno Sakura."

"Sakura?" He was only in his underwear and started to fill the bathtub with hot water. "What a common name! I have six or seven Sakuras in the harem."

In the mention of the word harem her whole body shivered and that made Sasuke laugh. She finally looked him in the eyes and he saw the hatred behind the bright green color and the long eyelashes. She had beautiful eyes.

"You will get used to me, Sakura. We are going to spend a lot of time together." He slowly approached her and pulled out the veil to reveal the most breathtakingly beautiful face he had ever seen. Huge green eyes, small nose, pink full lips laid on her pale skin between exotic pink locks that reminded him of her name.

Sasuke moved forward to kiss her, but she stepped back again.

"What part of the deal you didn't get, girl? I don't kill your father, you get into my pants. Is it clear?"

She hadn't talked at all except telling her name so he didn't expect that. "You can kill me. I'd rather die than give my virginity to you and become one of your whores."

Sakura expected him to get angry, but he laughed again. "You don't have a choice, princess. Your father sold you to me for his freedom. Now grab the soap and come here to wash me." As he said that he got out of his underwear and laid in the bathtub.

Sakura had never seen a male organ before and she stared for a while, unable to say a word.

"Didn't you hear me? That disobedient girl was getting on his nerves and he desperately wanted a good fuck.

"Please let me for today. I'm not ready." She pleaded for the first time in her life and she hoped that he would feel sorry for her. The look in his eyes made her feel that she succeeded and she sighed.

"Can you bring me a towel?" She obeyed to please him, but as she reached the bathtub he grabbed her arm and pulled her in the hot water. She screamed as the soap got in her eyes and when she opened them she was all wet and face to face with Sasuke, who was starring the shape of her breasts with the wet white dress. Then something touched her hand and she looked between his legs to see that his organ was much bigger and harder than before.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaa!" She almost purred all the water out of the bathtub trying to get out. She straggled so hard that Sasuke could not hold her down. Finally she calmed down a little and tried to breath, so Sasuke found the opportunity to put his hand around her waste and pull her closer. That frightened even more.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" She screamed again and slapped him hard on his face, which infuriated him. Without losing anytime he turned her around, ripped out the wet dress and thrusted in her pussy. Thankfully her head was in the water and none heard her scream of agony as she felt his penis tearing her apart. Droplets of blood were lost in the water as he continued thrusting like frenzy.

As they were in the water, there was enough moisture down there and the pain stopped after a while. Sakura started to feel a shameful pleasure that took her by surprise. She put her head in the water again and prayed that he couldn't understand how she felt as the pleasure grew bigger and bigger.

Sasuke of course felt her inner muscles contracting and was very proud of himself. He was known for his talent of giving orgasms to ladies and he didn't want a bad impression for the princess when it was her first time. Sakura tried to escape again, but he was holding her hips steadily.

She took he head out of the water and screamed again, but an especially hard and deep thrust turned her frightened scream to a lustful one. He was having great fun out of her reactions.

"P-please, let go" To her major surprise Sasuke did as said and took his cock out of her. She felt relief, but with a weird feeling of emptiness and extreme need for something.

"If you want to continue, tell me."

"Like I would want this… torture!" She slowly turned her head and saw him sitting in the side of the bathtub all wet and with his huge aroused member standing out. Quickly she turned her back to him again and whispered something shameful.

"What did you say?" He was restraining his laughter with difficulty.

"C-continue…"

"Is this a way to beg your king?"

"Please continue, "my king"…" her ironic tone didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke and he decided that she could use a lesson.

"What do you want me to do exactly?" Sakura hid her flushed face in her hands.

"Put your… thing in my v-vagina, please."

In a brief moment he was inside her again. He did it so quickly that she let a surprised scream out. Sasukes continued with even more speed and force. When he felt like coming, he pulled out and turned her around. She opened her mouth to protest and he pushed his length inside, coming in there and all over her face.

She tasted his hot cum, but didn't have the time to think about it, because he was still hard and attacked her pussy again. He put her legs on his shoulders to thrust even deeper this time. Soon she started to scream and moan and the first orgasm of her life hit her so hard the she fell in the water again.

He grabbed her hair and pulled her head out of the water to keep her from drowning, but she wasn't screaming anymore. She had passed out. Very carefully he continued his job until he came and then he took her out of the bathtub and placed her in the bed beside him. He was dying to see her face in the morning.

But as Sasuke woke up next morning, no face was beside him to see. She had left the previous night and was determined to leave his palace for ever to save her dignity.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Hello everyone… What do you think? The chapter is very short, but the others are going to be bigger! There is going to be enough lemon** **to make lemonade in this story, I warned you.**

**I also want to say that English is not my first language, so forgive my spelling, grammar and limited vocabulary.**

**I have three stories till now, and I didn't have many reviews, so please review or I will delete it. I'm sorry but this is too tiring.**

**See you soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Story: Queen of the harem**

**Author: zoikoiroi**

**Rate: M**

S**ummary: "You betrayed our peace contract and started a war against Konoha. To punish you I will take your own daughter, king Haruno, and put her in my harem. If you continue the war, she will die." Many pairings, AU. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Hello, again! Before the new chapter I would like to tell some things, because critic is always appreciated by me and some things need to be clear.**

**First of all, Sakura wasn't raped. She went to Sasuke for a specific reason, I think you all know it, and she knew what she had to do. She did it for her father's sake and they prepared her for that. The fact that she enjoyed it is Sasuke's fault, not mine.**

**Sasuke is not a jerk! He has just lost all his family and Sakura's family is responsible for this. He is very serious about every other case, but he is kinky at sex. He is only twenty years old****, so be kind. He will change when he falls in love (Guess with whom!)**

**English really isn't my first language and I'm trying hard to correct every mistake, but it isn't easy! **

* * *

**You can't escape me**

Sakura was desperate.

Sasuke's castle was a labyrinth and people appeared on every turn. She had noticed many young beautiful women around and she understood why no one asked who she was or where she was going. She had noticed that there was more beauty and good taste there that in her own house and that troubled her.

Sakura as everyone in Suna had grown up to believe that in Konoha lived war-loving barbarians unable of noble behavior, but everyone around her looked quite peaceful. She recalled her own house, full of useless luxury and slaves, and for a moment she thought that she was wrong, but Sasuke's behavior the previous night made her shiver.

Her father might have a mistress or two, but not a harem!

She finally saw an open door and got out in an amazing garden. She only had to follow a path and get in the city, where she would find a map to leave, but the sight of two women stopped her. She hid behind a tree, but they came and sat exactly in front of her. She had no option that to wait for them to leave.

"I can't wait for my turn! He is here for five days and nothing! Why didn't he come last night? I was so horny that I fucked one of the cooks!"

Sakura terrified understood that they were talking about Sasuke and looked for a way out, but they would immediately see her if she stood up.

"He had brought a new one from Suna. He always pays more attention in the new entries." Sakura shivered as she remembered the attention Sasuke had paid to her the previous night. "Have you seen her? Is she pretty?"

"No, but I heard she is a virgin!" Sakura blushed as she heard that. All people in the palace knew about her?

"She is so lucky having the king for her first time!" _You have no idea…_

"How can the king sleep with this woman? Her family killed his family and almost destroyed our country!" Sakura started to feel uneasy. She knew that her father attacked them first, but weren't they fighting each other all time?

"He could have killed her and her father and nobody would accuse him of that. They are traitors!" Sakura gasped as she heard the word the girl used. That was what people of Konoha thought of her?

"She is probably ugly and fat. He will get bored of her sooner or later." For some reason that didn't bring her relief as it should. Then she thought that if he left her alone soon, she wouldn't have to leave and put her father's life in danger. He would have her in his bed for a week and then she would stay in her room with her books, safe and sound.

As she was fighting with her dilemma, she didn't noticed that the women left and the gate was closed. Behind her a girl came and cleared her throat loudly to make her notice her. Sakura squealed and turned around frightened.

"I didn't mean to scare you princess."

The woman in front of Sakura was quite tall and very skinny, almost a mannish figure. Her brown hair was up, in two funny buns and her chestnut eyes looked warm and friendly. She wore simple athletic clothes and absolutely no jewelry. She didn't look like a palace woman.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Tenten and I am a friend of Sasuke's. He is looking everywhere for you." She gave her hand and Sakura took it. Despite her looks, she was amazingly strong for a woman and pulled her easily up.

"I was thinking about going back…" Sakura lowered her head in shame as she remembered that this girl already knew what Sasuke was doing with her. Tenten immediately understood.

"I think that you can come and live with me instead staying with the harem. They are all useless sluts that only think about dresses and sex. I live with the ladies in the other side of the castle."

"But… I have to… you know…"

"You can go to Sasuke every time he needs you and then come back. We have even nicer gardens, libraries and salons." Sakura already likes Tenten and felt thankful for her help.

"Will the king accept it?" Tenten smirked and bent to whisper in her ear.

"You will soon see that a woman can easily have her way with Sasuke."

Sakura blushed but there was an other issue she wanted to ask about. "Tenten-chan, can you please tell me about the war?" Tenten blinked and gasped.

"What do you know about the war?"

"My father had told me that you took over all the rich lands and left us with only desert. Our people were starving and he had to find some food for them." The moment Sakura muttered these words she knew that there were all lies. She had lived in unbelievable luxury.

Tenten knew that she should spare the details of Suna's violence if she didn't want to hurt the innocent girl. "Well, you should know that late king Fugaku, Sasuke's father was noble enough to allow selling food to Suna for gold and fabrics. But your father… didn't want to spend his gold and… he started a war despite our peace contract."

_Sasuke has every right to hate me as __well as everyone in Konoha._

"I shall return to him now. Thank you, Tenten, and I will ask him if I can move in with you."

As Tenten was watching Sakura leaving, she couldn't help but think that Sasuke should take her as his queen. She was noble and kind and quite eligible.

* * *

Sakura entered the palace again without hiding this time and asked a maid where king Sasuke was. She told her where to go and soon she knocked a tall wooden door with golden handles.

The door was opened by a weird looking man quite similar to the king, but with a creepy smile. Sakura didn't fail to notice a big knife in the side of his thigh.

Sai laughed as he saw her and opened he door to reveal her to everyone in the room. "You have a whole army looking for her and she is just walking in your corridors, Sasuke."

The room was something like an office with a huge wooden table in the middle. A tall man with long hair was trying to hide all the maps and papers that were on it, while Sasuke was just looking angrily at her. On both sides of him two men were asleep, a blond that was loudly snoring until the long-hair guy kicked his chair and a brunette that could also be taken as dead.

Sakura wondered how did the king allowed them to sleep in front of him, but then the blond woke up noticed her and screamed loudly. "You must be the famous princess of Suna! You are so pretty!" Then he hugged her so tightly that almost choked her.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto, the next prim minister of his highness, Sasuke-teme. Nice to meet you!"

"I-I am Haruno Sakura, nice to meet you, too."

"Ohh, you shutter! I love women that shutter!"

"Emm…"

"Can you all leave me alone with the princess?" Sasuke now had an evil smirk in his face. "And wake Shikamaru up."

Naruto and Sai left immediately, but Neji completely ignored him and continued with the papers. Then he grabbed Shikamaru's shirt and pulled him out.

"What happened to you, princess?" Sakura gulped and couldn't get herself to look him in the eyes.

"I… freaked out at the morning, but now I am ready to… serve you, my king."

"That's a good answer, lady. It seems you can't escape my charm." She tried to ignore his hint and remain calm.

"Take off your clothes." At that point the plan to remain calm failed.

"What? In the office?" He sat back on his seat and waited for the sow.

"You said that you came here to serve me didn't you?" He quite enjoyed it when her face turned red with anger.

"And it was obviously a bad choice! I'm a hostage, not a slave!" Sasuke sighed defeated.

"And what do you want me to do, princess? You know the reason you are here." Sakura sat in front of him very gracefully and smiled at him. "First of all, I would like to move in with Tenten-chan and leave the rest of your harem. I don't want to be considered one of them and take part in your orgies." Sasuke's eyes widened as he heard her order tone.

"Hyuuga!" The man with the long hair opened the door and entered the room. He was probably standing right outside the room. _He doesn't trust me alone with the king._

"Go find Tenten and tell her that she can take the princess in her apartment. Also make her understand that I am the one making decisions here and she should always ask me first."

Sakura wondered why the man looked so happy with his task. Well, he just smirked, but his usual face was emotionless.

"Do you have any likings?"

"Use your usual persuasion method. And lock the door behind you."

After the man left and locked the door, Sasuke's eyes stuck on her again.

"As you saw, princess, done."

"What is he going to do to Tenten?"

Sasuke smirked. "Whatever he does, it's useless. Tenten was never good at following orders and if he is the one telling her, she is going to do the exact opposite."

"Then why did you sent him?"

"He loves to try every time!"

As Sakura laughed, Sasuke noticed that he was for the first time enjoying talking to a woman who was not naked. That was quite dangerous for him and he mentally reminded himself that he had to teach her some discipline.

"Now, I have to remind you that you are here to serve me…" She immediately stopped laughing and took her terrified face again.

Sasuke stood up and slowly moved towards her. Suddenly he grabbed her waist and pulled her up to make her sit on the table. Then in a brief moment his lips were on her and they devoured her in a hungry kiss. She put her hands around his neck making him wonder why she was avoiding him a moment ago.

As he continued to kiss her, her mind turned into jelly, butterflies fled in her stomach, her legs weakened and a fire started in all her sensitive areas. His hands quickly cupped her breasts making her moan in the kiss and exciting Sasuke even more. In his mind he wanted to punish her and make her beg, but he just couldn't wait anymore.

He pulled her up again to make lie on the table and climbed on top of her. She watched enchanted as he undid the buttons of his pants and freed his already hard member. She felt the urge to squeal as she saw it, but she didn't. Right after, Sasuke pulled up her long dress and removed her underwear. He admired for a moment her beauty, touched only by him, and then he slowly slipped two fingers in. Sakura covered her mouth with her hands, making him laugh again. As he moved his fingers in and out, he didn't take his eyes form her at all.

Sakura was also looking at him, but with a certain way that he had seen in many women till that time. She had finally taken his charms. But he missed to notice the warmth in her eyes, as she was falling in love with him. Because Sakura was thinking that she wanted him close to her everyday for the rest of her life.

She didn't get to think much of it though, because her wetness turned Sasuke on even more and he finally took out his digits to replace them with something begged and much more pleasurable. He didn't give her time to adjust and started thrusting in violently until she couldn't stop her voice anymore.

"Do you like it?" It was an unnecessary question as she was all flushed and moaning, but he wanted to hear it anyway.

"Y-yesssss…" With both hands she grabbed the edge of the table and started pushing back to Sasuke every time he thrust in.

"You are such a whore, aren't you? You changed your mind so easily just for sex!" If she was sane, she would be offended, but her mind was totally useless at the time.

"I-I ammmmm…."

"What are you?"

"A w-whore…." As I said, her mind was jelly. Sasuke was always the type of dirty talk.

"And what else?" She couldn't think of anything else at the time.

"H-harder, pleaaaaaaase…" Sasuke immediately felt her inner muscles tightening around him and watched fascinated her face as she climaxed. Her mouth was wide opened in a soundless scream, her eyes were shut down and she was breathing with difficulty.

"Do you like my cock, Sakura?" She tried to tell him, but she had no voice, so she just nodded. Sasuke thrusted on more time and then came on her belly and tits. After that he lied next to her in the table and for a while only their pants could be heard.

Sakura slowly put he hand on his chest and her head on his shoulder and cuddled next to him. The sudden warmth surprised Sasuke and he wanted to hug her, too, but something in her smiley face frightened him. He not very gently pushed her away, fixed his clothes and left without looking back.

Sakura sat on the table covered with cum and sighed.

_What am I thinking? He uses me as he wants and I fell for him? He will just go and sleep with another woman now! Why does that hurt so much? I have to separate my emotions from this __contact. This is just my duty to my father. If it's pleasurable, good for me, but it's nothing more that a duty. Sasuke is and will remain an enemy to me._

* * *

**So, readers, what do you think? Is it good or not? **

**Every chapter will contain a lemon and I will add more pairings from now on. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Story: Queen of the harem**

**Author: zoikoiroi**

**Rate: M**

S**ummary: "You betrayed our peace contract and started a war against Konoha. To punish you I will take your own daughter, king Haruno, and put her in my harem. If you continue the war, she will die." Many pairings, AU. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Dear readers, I have noticed that some of you are very harsh to Sasuke and Sakura. Please be patient and you will see them as you haven't seen them before. Why do you think that she shouldn't fall in love with him? I clearly explained that he didn't rape her… I will do my best to change your mind…**

* * *

**A woman different from the others**

The castle of Konoha was built hundreds of years ago in the most beautiful spot the ancestors could find. In the south, where the main gate was, laid the big town of Kohoha that consisted of colorful buildings and traditional houses. In the east side you could see the green land with the little farms and some parts of the forests. The north wall stood in front of the port, where the ships were kept and smelled like the sea. As for the west, there was no wall, but only the delta of the Konoha River.

This spot Tenten had chose for her blacksmith area. Sasuke had gave her a large room with huge windows, so that she could have light and overcome the heat from the fires. From the windows she could see the river and a little of the see. At nights she went there to wash out the sweat and the ash from her work.

Her weapons were known worldwide and she made alone all the blades and arrows of the Konoha army. The walls of her lab were covered with the prototypes and Sasuke himself spent a lot of hours there.

Lately she had discovered a new type of metal that was very strong but quite light and she was experimenting on that, so she didn't hear Neji's steps on the stairs. As usual he didn't knock and entered on his own, but didn't move from her door.

Tenten was hitting a shield in front of the fireplace and had removed her jacket to work with a loose grey tank-top, that was now wet with her sweat. He stared for a while and then shook his head to get rid of the dirty images in his mind.

"Hey!"

Tenten turned her head away from her work and found the source of the voice and wore her most obviously disappointed face. Then she let the metal cool away from the fire and opened her windows.

"What are you doing here, Hyuuga?" He came closer to admire her work, but kept his face bored.

"Sasuke sent me to you."

"I always suspected that he hates me." That made him smile. "What does he want?"

"He wants you to finally understand that he is the boss around here and you have to ask for his permission before acting on your own."

Tenten sat on her desk and sighed with an exhausted grimace. Her long legs attracked his attention immediately as she crossed them. "What did I do now?"

Neji smirked and approached her even more. His hand touched carelessly her knee, but she didn't seem to care. "You invited his new fuck-toy to live with you, didn't you?"

Finally he managed to get in her nerves. She pushed him away, but he brought his face so close to hers that he could smell her breath. "Can you please stop talking like that in front of me? I am a woman, not your buddy."

"A woman, you?" His weird eyes always managed to make her dizzy. It was like he could hypnotize her with them. But she hadn't lost her fighting spirit.

"Kind and gentle don't work with you, so… Don't ever talk for a woman like that, you asshole. She is not like the sluts you are used to and I like her. Tell Sasuke that he should treat her better, too, and you both remember that I am the one making your weapons, ok?"

He suddenly stiffened and let go of her. "You understand that she is the enemy, right? I and Sasuke are your friends for years and you shouldn't threaten us."

Tenten had calmed down as he took some distance. "Every woman needs some respect, Neji."

"Even the harem ladies?" He knew well that she hated the harem. In her eyes they were insulting her sex. Tenten grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer again. She opened her crossed legs to make him stand exactly between her legs as she sat on the desk.

"No, you can talk to them and use them as you please…" She tried to imitate their slutty voice, but it was just funny.

Neji lowered his head and whispered in her ear. "You may are a tough girl, but you would love to be treated like them. You would enjoy it even more than them…"

Before Tenten could mutter a respond he was already at the door. "Sasuke allowed her to stay with you, but be careful, Tenten. I don't trust her." She then heard his steps leaving and sighed.

She was used to this sexual play between them. They had known each othe since childhood and their constant fighting had turned into this. Neji was looking for his obedient wife, who would pop out his children and avoid talking, and Tenten was secretly looking for someone who would treat her as equal but let her boss him around. Their charming sessions were just a way to free her repressed sexuality and usually left her hot and wet for him. Neji was having fun teasing his virgin friend while forming his own fantasy and spent quite some time in the bathroom afterwards.

They were two people with very different dreams for life, but they secretly treasured each other.

* * *

That night Sakura woke up in the north side of the palace with a very strong need for her home. Her moving was fast and easy and now she was in a much more beautiful room with her private bathroom and a view to the sea.

But the sea of Konoha wasn't as nice as her own sea in Suna. She suddenly missed her cousins and friends, her maids, the local food, even the sand and the heat. She wanted to go find Tenten in the next room, but even she was a stranger to her.

_It's all his fault._

The sexual desire didn't hunt her anymore and she could see clearly her rate of humiliation. A princess of Suna had turned into the worst kind of servant for the king of Konoha! She had lost honor, pride and respect in two days.

The loneliness brought her tears and she cried for some time, but then sadness gave place to anger. She was angry to her father for the war, but mainly she was furious to the man that took her from her home and made her fall for him.

But it wasn't true love. It was just sexual desire and she could fight it! From now on Sasuke would only see her coldness and anger. She would live in this castle as a princess and not as a pitiful human being.

The sea breeze made her shiver and she covered herself with a scarf. She looked outside the window and sighed. If she could run away, she would do it immediately, but she wasn't a fool. They would catch her and also take her for a coward.

So she was going to stay, but nonetheless make her own rules. The king had a harem, he didn't need her. And she hoped that she didn't need him either.

But she needed for sure her family. She wondered if her cousins were able to visit her with the new rules Sasuke had made. Maybe they could come and stay in his palace for a while. She was going to ask the king later.

_No, I am going to demand it!_

* * *

The next day Sakura stayed with Tenten all morning. She was trying to avoid Sasuke as much as she could. Tenten took her to the ladies' salons to help her.

She couldn't help but noticing that nobody seemed to like her. The place was full of older ladies drinking tea and chatting loudly. They all seemed quite self-satisfied and she only got disgusted looks from them. Weirdly, even Tenten seemed to be hated by them.

The two girls sat in a couch and waited for coffee. Tenten noticed her look and said quite loudly "Don't mind them, Sakura! They are late Queen Mikoto's friends and the run this house. Sasuke doesn't like them, but they take care of the meals, clothes and parties."

Some of them heard her and shook their heads angrily. Sakura wished she could be invisible sometimes. "Why don't they like you? You are very close to the king, right?"

"I deal with weapons not tea parties. They are unbelievably superficial and spend too much for my own liking." Those words were also quite loud and three women with huge dresses on their left side stood up and proceeded to leave. Sakura could see the difference between their fancy manners and Tenten who wore trousers and had her feet on the couch.

"Tennie!"

In the awfully quiet room a scream of excitement seemed like a canon. All the heads turned as another girl entered the room. Some ladies said 'hush' but she completely ignored them.

The new entry was blond and short with really nice curves and the shiniest smile Sakura had ever seen. She wore a simple purple dress and some jewelry and you could easily mistake her for a princess.

"Ino, come here!" Ino's light blue eyes stopped at Sakura who stared back and she immediately went and sat next to her.

"Are your hair real?"

"Y-yes…"

"Really? Wow! I've never seen pink hair before! Is it common in Suna?" Sakura's eyes darkened as she understood that Ino also knew what Sasuke was doing with her, but she lightly patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry, princess! It's not your fault that you are here! The king can't be unbelievable with women! How is he is bed? Kinky?"

Sakura's cheeks flashed and she couldn't find a proper way to answer, but thankfully Tenten threw a flower to Ino.

"Don't ever ask her that in front of me! What did you want?"

Ino's face lightened as she remembered what she had discovered.

"Naruto is gay!"

"What?" Tenten looked around to see if anyone was listening. "Our Naruto?" Sakura remembered that she had met the obnoxious blond the day before.

"I was out in the town for some cloth and suddenly I saw Naruto hidden behind some boxes and staring in a window. I stood behind him and wanted to scare him, when a door opened and Neji appeared in the window wet and with only a towel around his privates. He was spying at Neji's bath!"

Tenten didn't say anything and burst out laughing. "You are crazy! He was probably looking at something else!"

"No, I'm sure!"

"Naruto in love with Neji? There is a science fiction scenario!"

"He was looking in that exact window and after Neji got out of the bathroom he left!"

Sakura was also laughing with the other girls and had a great time when a servant approached them and cleared his throat.

"Miss Haruno, King Sasuke invites you to have lunch in his bed chamber."

"Tell your king that I already had lunch and people usually have lunch in a dining room. Also please ask him: Doesn't a king have any other job to do except having lunch with me?"

* * *

When the night fell, Sakura finally decided to return in her bedroom. She had spent the whole day walking around and reading, so she wasn't very tired, but she had nothing else to do.

Unfortunately for her she found Sasuke in there, waiting for her. He seemed quite angry and for a moment he scared her, but the she remembered her earlier decisions and found the courage to ignore him. That was the cherry on top for him. He had wasted all his afternoon for her.

"Who do you think you are exactly?" She went to the bathroom and started to undress closing her door in his face.

"I am Princess Haruno Sakura and I only obey my king's orders." Sasuke tried to open the door, but she had locked it.

"Do you understand that your king sold you to me for his freedom? I am your king now."

Despite her growing anger Sakura's voice remained calm as she answered. "My king gave me to you as a hostage. And you have my body, not my mind and spirit."

"In case you haven't noticed, I only want your body, not your spirit."

Sakura had to find something very clever to say. "The way you treat my body is embarrassing and unacceptable. I am not going to allow it anymore."

She clearly heard his ironic hiss and opened the door immediately. "Princess, I thought that you liked the way I treat your body."

Sakura's cold face and strict eyes as she got out of the bathroom confused Sasuke. "King Sasuke, I demand some of my closes relatives visit me here and secure my safety." Strong words, high chin, hands crossed on chest made Sasuke even more confused. For a moment he forgot that he didn't need to obey her.

"You demand? Do you think I'm your servant?" Sakura took her eyes from him, but continued her speech.

"I am your hostage and I have the right to protect my health and dignity. You can put me to jail if you want, but you will never take advantage of my body again. You have enough women already."

Sasuke blinked his eyes and cleared his throat. "So you refuse to obey my orders and come in my bed?"

"Absolutely."

"Then jail it is!" Her strict apathetic pose broke when she heard the word jail. She wanted to scream and beg, but her self-respect made her just nod.

"You prefer jail from my bed?" His eyes were so widened that seemed huge.

"Yes, King Sasuke." _If you wanted me as a partner in your bed, I would gladly obey. But I won't become your property just like all the other sluts. I will teach you to respect me._

* * *

**That's it! Everyone, thanks for your reviews. Most of them are fabulous and inspiring to me! Please tell me what do you want to happen at the end and what other pairings you want to see!**

**Sakura's cousins are Gaara. Kankoru and Temari, so you will see them soon!**

**Till then, love you all… **

**zoikoiroi**


	4. Quiz

**In your opinion, is Naruto gay or not?**

**If he is gay, who is he in love with?**

**If he is not gay, why was he looking at Neji's window?**

**The next chapter is almost complete!**

**zoikoiroi**


	5. Chapter 4

**Story: Queen of the harem**

**Author: zoikoiroi**

**Rate: M**

S**ummary: "You betrayed our peace contract and started a war against Konoha. To punish you I will take your own daughter, king Haruno, and put her in my harem. If you continue the war, she will die." Many pairings, AU. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Welcome back, people! I had so many reviews in this story that I couldn't believe it! I love you all and appreciate the advice you gave me. Prepare to see a new face of Sasuke this time! **

**Whether Naruto is gay or not, you will find out later, but I think that almost everyone want him straight and in love with Hinata!**

**I usually don't like OCs, but I don't have enough women for Sasuke's harem so I will create some of them. But the most important of them is going to be Karin. If you happen to like her, don't read this fic!**

* * *

**What's wrong with me?**

Sakura waited all night for a guard to come and take her to jail, but nobody came. She started to worry that Sasuke would have her executed or break his agreement with her father, but deep inside she was very proud of herself.

She finally made him understand that she was different from the others and more importantly he believed that she hated him. The truth was that she really hated him for what he had done, but a part inside her felt sorry for him. He was alone in the world with a huge amount of responsibilities and it was all her father's fault.

Whenever she looked in the emptiness of his eyes, she wanted to cry and hug him and hold him close to her all night, but he was always distant and cynical. Her warmth wasn't enough to melt the ice around his heart and reactivate his positive feelings.

At the other hand, Sakura hadn't do anything wrong and yet she had suffered a lot in his hands. He had been cold and cruel towards her the previous days. The hatred in her grew bigger and bigger with everyday she spent in his palace.

There was also an issue that confused her when she thought about it. Why did sex with Sasuke felt so good? She was supposed to be in unbearable pain and feel disgusted by his touch, but it was quite the opposite. She was truly enjoying being with him and whatever he was doing to her felt amazing.

But of course he didn't have to know this. Both her mind and heart ordered her to stay away from him.

* * *

"She ORDERED me!"

Naruto found it really hard to sleep with Sasuke screaming and hitting the furniture in his bedchamber. He had spent the whole night spying at the Hyuuga manor and he was exhausted, but Sasuke rushed into his room like a hurricane just a minute after he finally fell asleep. For a whole hour he was screaming out of his lungs and Naruto hadn't understood a thing.

"Who ordered you, teme? And please, stop yelling; I'm right next to you!"

"That idiotic princess of Suna! She ordered me to bring her relatives here and never have sex with her again!" With every word the volume of Sasuke's voice raised and Naruto guessed that he would start yelling again sooner or later.

"She must feel humiliated and…" Sasuke didn't even let him finish the sentence.

"This is what I brought her here for! I could have killed her father and her together! She owes me!"

"Sasuke, let me talk! She is probably scared and lonely! What is so wrong in having some of her friends visiting?

"You don't understand! If she'd asked me nicely, I would do her the favor… and then do her of course! But she ORDERED me!"

Naruto shook his head. Sasuke would always stay the same with women. "Why do you care that much for her? You have a hundred more! I can't even have one…" He suddenly raised his hands to cover his mouth and Sasuke realized what he had.

"Dobe, you got a woman?" Naruto's cheeks flushed and he took his eyes away of Sasuke. His friend was serious about this one…

"I don't want to talk about it."

"She doesn't like you back?" Naruto wished that he could tell Sasuke everything, but his friend's idea of love was a little different than his. And he didn't want Sasuke mocking him for the rest of his life.

"I don't want to talk about it!"

"She is not a… woman?"

"What? ... Never mind… What are you going to do with the princess?"

"Oh, I have three alternatives."

Naruto was very happy and relieved that he managed to distract Sasuke and make him forget his comment. The very thought of this girl made Sasuke forget everything else and he happened to find that quite amusing.

"First I can tie her naked in the dungeons, blindfold her and use her body to experiment with the new S&M toys for my harem."

"Second?" Naruto shook his head to throw away all the disgusting images from his head.

"I could let her thirsty and starving for two days and then take her in the bathtub and make her drink water running from my…"

"I feel like vomiting… What's the third option?"

"Jail for the next ten years."

"And you wonder why she hates you!" Sasuke wondered why he even bothered whether she hated him or not. She wasn't that special compared to the others, but he was used to women that adored him.

"Do you think she is miserable here, dobe?"

"She must be very lonely without her family. I believe you and I should at least understand how that feels." Naruto sighed as the memories from his parents returned to his head.

"Maybe I should talk to her…"

"That alone makes her special!"

"…And then use alternatives 1 and 2!"

"You disgust me!"

* * *

"Hey, Neji!"

Neji had just return from a special mission in the country-side that lasted all day and night. He was tired and dirty, but very pleased with himself and his men. The fact that Tenten had spent all night outside his house waiting for him only made things better.

"You were that anxious to see me again?"

"Ok, sleep on it, take some medication and you will be fine in the morning. I have some questions for you."

Neji threw his equipment down and sat next to her in the bench. She immediately changed her position to avoid having his hands on her thighs. He just smirked and looked away from her chestnut eyes. "I am ready to answer."

"Are you that mush of a narcissist to walk naked in front of open windows?" His eyes widened.

"I beg your pardon?" If he felt sleepy before this, now he was completely awake. She had a magic way to get his full attention on herself.

"Why don't you just close the window when you are naked in the bathroom?"

Neji tried to remember when he had a bath last time and if the window was open, but then realization hit him and a wide smile appeared in his face. That confused Tenten even more. "You were spying in my bathroom?"

Now it was Tenten's turn to smirk. Neji usually loved her face, but he hated her ironic mocking expression. "That self-obsessed? Don't flatter yourself that much, Hyuuga! Ino happened to be there and she saw someone else spying on you."

Disappointment quickly formed in his face, but he didn't give up. With a sudden move he removed his shirt and remained semi-naked in front of her. Her cheeks blushed as her eyes stopped on the well-formed muscles. His chest was flawless in her eyes, despite the wounds and the dirt.

Neji casually put his arm around her and continued the conversation. "Who's the girl that was outside my window?"

Tenten gulped and regained her posture. "I never said it was a girl…"

"…a guy?"

"Yes! And I am proud of you!You two don't shouldn't pretend anymore and admit your homosexuality. You can show your true nature to me and stop bagging those innocent girls if you truly like men."

"My true nature it is!"

She didn't get to answer, because he grabbed her arm and pulled her in front of him. The moment his lips touched hers she knew that she was doomed. She planned to stop him, but her hands and legs didn't obey her.

He brought her in front of him and made her sit on his lap. Her hands found their place in his rich hair while his circled her small waist and pulled her closer.

His lips could not get enough of her, but she managed to wake up and move her face away from his. Then she licked her lips and moved her tongue as if she was tasting good wine with her eyes closed and her hands still in his hair.

This would normally be an awkward moment for a girl, but Tenten burst into laughing and gave him a little slap on the cheek.

"Ok, you are not gay! Now let go of me!"

And he did.

* * *

Sakura had just gone to bed when Sasuke entered her bedchamber. She had been waiting for him all day and thought that he was there to send her to jail. She was wearing her nightgown and immediately covered herself as he got in.

Sasuke walked slowly in the room and sat in the bed next to her. For a while he was just looking to his own hands and then started to talk.

"You don't need to be afraid, princess." She would normally doubt for him, but he had those empty eyes again that made her want to hug him. Words were always difficult for Sasuke.

"You are not going to imprison me?" He turned his head to look at her for the first time. She was staring with huge confused eyes and slightly partied lips. Normally he would already be above her, but he had decided to be nice to her.

"I wanted to tell you that you can send a letter to your friends in Suna and invite them here in my castle."

That caught her out of guard. Sakura expected him to be very angry, but he actually allowed her to do what she wanted most. She stayed still for a moment and then squealed.

Surprised Sasuke allowed her to hug him in a way to say thank you. She kissed both his cheeks twice and then let go of him. It was a weird gesture when to people have shared a bed and a…table, but it seemed quite sweet at this time.

"Why did you change your mind? I thought you wanted to punish me."

Sasuke recalled his childhood and found all the times his mama asked him how he fell and he remained silent, unable to find words. He used to avoid words, especially with women, but this woman made him wanting to explain for the first time.

"I… I can tell that you feel lonely here without your family and friends, and, well, it's not even your fault that you are here, so… emm…" He suddenly cleared his throat, stood up and wore a very strict face "…But you will not order me around any more, because I'm the boss around here!"

Sakura understood that he was trying really hard and chose her sweetest smile for him. "I am sorry for what my father did. And I'm sorry for your family, too. But you also said that it's not my fault and I will continue to demand some respect."

Sasuke threw his head back and started laughing like crazy. "Do you understand that I can throw you in that bed and do whatever I want with you right now?"

Still smiling Sakura stood up and approached him until they stood face to face. "That would make you worst than an animal and I would hate you! But do it if you want to…"

That made him very uncomfortable. "I will respect you if you admit that you enjoy having sex with me."

Sakura gulped and took several steps back until she touched the wall. Sasuke stayed in the other side of the room and had a perverted smile on his face. "I… I do enjoy it when you are not brutal and my mind doesn't think."

"Well, that makes it hard for me to respect you, princess!"

"Then let's make a deal. I will come to your bed tomorrow, if you promise to be gentle with me! And I still get to bring my cousins here!"

"Let's start over, princess."

"Deal, my king?"

"Deal!"

* * *

**What do you think? Isn't the iceberg slowly melting? **

**Review!**

**zoikoiroi**


	6. Chapter 5

**Story: Queen of the harem**

**Author: zoikoiroi**

**Rate: M**

S**ummary: "You betrayed our peace contract and started a war against Konoha. To punish you I will take your own daughter, king Haruno, and put her in my harem. If you continue the war, she will die." Many pairings, AU. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**You asked more Nejiten and here it is. It's not exactly a romance scene but a little something to explain what's wrong with this couple and they can't be together.**

**Since you like the sweet sasusaku romance you will find a lot in this chapter. The people that hated Sasuke will for sure regret it.**

**People, I told that Karin is in the harem, but have no intention to write a lemon with Sasuke and Karin! I am not that much of a masochist. **

**Beware! Hint of Naruhina coming…**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Different from the others**

The moment Sakura stepped into Sasuke's bedchamber she knew that she had made the right decision. In the middle of the room stood a luxurious table for two with candles, champagne and a lot of delicious dishes. Sasuke, thankfully, was fully dressed and invited her in.

Wearing only a simple dress, Sakura looked very beautiful. It was light blue and showed off a little cleavage. She wondered of he had noticed, because he only looked her face. He pulled her chair back to let her sit and then sat himself.

"Well, I must say I'm impressed, _my king!_ I surely wasn't expecting something like this." Sasuke smirked as he realized that it was the first time she called him that. She was finally melting.

"If you ask me, it was much better in the bathtub!" Sakura chuckled and blushed lightly. He added more champagne in her glass and continued his meal, until he noticed Sakura staring directly at him. "What?"

"I'm just trying to understand the reason you are like this with women…"

"Like what?"

"Proud. Brutal. Without honor. Unable to love." He blinked as he heard her opinion for his behavior. As a king he was used to compliments and respect and only his closest friends were able to criticize him.

"You are not allowed to talk to me like this, lady."

"I'm sorry, my king. I meant that you are the last heir of your clan and normally you should be looking for a wife to restore it, not having fun with a hundred whores every night."

Sasuke sighed before speaking again. "I haven't met a woman that can do all this. Most of them aren't even capable of a decent conversation."

"We are having a decent conversation right now." Sakura had too much to drink and she already felt dizzy.

_You are different from the others. _"But I'd better having you in my bed right now."

"Do you know what's wrong with you? You are afraid to bond with someone, because you have lost many beloved people. This is why you don't want a new family."

If she wasn't slightly drunk, she would have never told that to him. His eyes darkened and suddenly he wanted to talk more. He didn't even think of sex anymore.

"It hasn't even been a year since everybody died. First mum, then father and Itachi, all of them are gone and if I hadn't the guys I would be all alone now. Can you understand how it feels?"

He kept his eyes purposely open to dry off his tears and his mouth full to stop talking. But Sakura's eyes were now full of tears. She left her seat and sat on his legs, hugging him tightly and rocking him like a baby. His hands at first remained stubbornly on the table, but her womanly smell and her heat finally touched his heart and he placed them on her back lightly.

"You don't have to keep all this pain inside you! It will drive you crazy!" Her tears stopped after a while, but now he was holding tightly onto her and she didn't want to leave his hands.

They stayed like this for a while and when he let go of her, he felt calm and happy for the first time after a long time. And his sexual desire was right back.

* * *

Neji had the day off after his exhausting mission and he had spent all of it in his bed thinking about his late night kiss with Tenten. Her smell was still on his skin and he felt a strong need to see her again and continue his actions.

If Tenten was any other woman, she wouldn't leave him after the kiss, but she was looking for a different kind of man. He wished that he could give her what she wanted, but it was impossible for him.

She wanted unconditional freedom and he wanted an obedient wife that would give birth to his children. They had taken different paths. He would never allow her to do whatever she wanted and she wouldn't survive his clan's rules.

At that point his cousin Hinata entered the room and brought some fruits for him. Then she started to clean up the room where he had thrown his dirty clothes. Looking at his most beloved cousin, he couldn't help but believe that Tenten was right.

The Hyuuga clan was one of the strongest and strictest clans in Konoha. All men were powerful and brilliant warriors, admired by everyone in the country. Neji's uncle Hiashi was the chief of the clan and his only flaw was that he didn't have a son.

In the clan women were merely possessions of their father, brother or husbands. They were not allowed to go outside the house until they were married, but only their father could choose the husband. They tried to give then only to people from the clan, otherwise they could pass the bloodline to someone else.

His cousins, Hinata and Hanabi, were always ignored by their father, who chose his brother's son, Neji, to be the next clan leader. Hinata was now old enough to get married and her father wanted to give her to man named Hyuuga Kenichi.

Neji liked that Hinata was obedient and shy, but he didn't like Kenichi, who was bad-tempered and brutal. He loved his cousin too much to approve the spouse.

"Hinata, come here and sit."

She obeyed him quickly and sat on his bed with her usual sweet smile on her face. He knew that she expected to hear the adventure of the mission from the minute he returned home. He was always telling her stories and given her books and she lived through his life.

"Hinata, do you want to get married?" Her eyes widened and her mouth opened. It was the first time anyone had asked her what she wanted.

"I-I guess so…"

"You are not sure you like Kenichi?" Neji knew that the conversation was pointless. Even if Hinata didn't like him, it was Hiashi's decision to make.

"I don't really know him…" Hinata wondered whether she could tell Neji her secret or not. He was her favorite and he surely loved her, but that would make him angry beyond belief.

"And you, Neji-nii-san? Who do you want to marry? You can take any woman you want!"

"And I want the only one I can't have."

Hinata didn't get to ask who the girl was, because Neji began his story and she was lost in the huge mountains and the cool rivers. And the only thing she wanted in her life was to travel and see all these amazing places together with the unknown boy with the blue eyes.

As Hinata fell asleep in his bed, Neji started to think about another girl with hazelnut eyes that came and went in his dreams. A girl that also wanted to travel, participate in battles, swim naked in the river, hunt animals and hated to be told what to do.

His clan was all about rules. The women were told how to behave, to raise their children, to talk, to dress and may more things. There wasn't even the slightest possibility for Tenten to do all this. They were doomed.

The only thing Neji had to do was finding a woman that could all these things. And get Tenten out of his mind. He couldn't decide which one was the hardest.

* * *

Yamanaka Ino was a well accomplished woman. She could make beautiful dresses and perfumes; she was very famous of that in Konoha. Flowers were her specialty, since she knew all different species. She was a good dancer; she could cook and play almost every musical instrument. She was also an actress and fine writer.

But there was one thing that she definitely sucked at. And that was keeping a secret. It was pretty much impossible for her.

After she told Tenten that she saw Naruto outside Neji's window, Tenten told her to keep this quiet and leave Naruto alone. She tried for a day and succeeded until the evening when she decided that she needed more clues, so she carefully dressed up and went outside Neji's house again.

Because another thing she was good at was spying and finding out other people's secrets. She waited outside the Hyuuga manor for an hour until night fell and then she saw Tenten coming and standing in front of the door.

At first she was angry. She thought that Tenten went alone to tell Neji everything about Naruto behind her back. Then she noticed that her tomboyish friend was wearing short heels and low-cut top. That was very suspicious.

Neji appeared two hours ago and they both sat at the bench outside his house. Those were five torturous minutes for Ino, because she couldn't hear a single word, but she didn't fail to notice that they looked like a couple during a date. She knew that Tenten hated him, so she assumed that they were talking about his mission or weapons and she was ready to leave, when her friend sat on his lap and kissed him.

The kiss lasted about two minutes and then Tenten stood up and left with both Neji and Ino looking amazed at her. From what Ino knew, that was Tenten's first kiss. After a while Neji entered the house, but Ino stayed hidden in her place trying to explain what had just happened.

If keeping a secret was hard for Ino, keeping two secrets was unbearable. She couldn't find Tenten all day and now she had to tell someone trusted. Her oldest friend in this palace was Nara Shikamaru and she knew could tell him anything.

She found him in the library reading a book sitting in an old armchair in front of the fireplace. She rushed beside him and sat behind him.

"Shikamaru, listen! I saw Naruto spying at Neji while he was having a bath the day before yesterday and yesterday I saw Neji and Tenten kissing in a bench outside his house!"

Shikamaru didn't even move his head.

"I don't think he cares since he is asleep."

Between some wooden bookcases Sai appeared holding his well known notebook in his hands. It was obvious that he had just written whatever Ino said.

Ino went in front of Shikamaru and felt the urge to hit him as she saw the closed eyes. He had just red a page of his book before falling asleep. And Sai had heard everything she said.

Sai was the only one that knew and revealed more secrets than her. But it was his job, since he was Sasuke's finest spy. They had really won the war, because of him and his valuable information. He had discovered every plan of the enemy and told Sasuke how to attack the castle of Suna.

Ino had always considered him a handsome man, but also very weird. He was silent most of the time, but when he talked he made everyone embarrassed with the words he used. He was a fine warrior and a perfect spy, but also an amazing artist. Sasuke had a whole room full of his paintings.

But his main job was informing Sasuke what was going on in his castle, his country, between his enemies and also his allies. Due to that he was traveling a lot and Ino didn't see him much in the castle.

"I don't think Neji's sex life has an interest for the king, Sai-kun."

"That is His Majesty's job to decide."

"Come on, Sai! You know it's a secret!"

"Then you weren't supposed to tell Shikamaru, right?" She could tell that he was mocking her and decided to do the same.

"Can I do anything to make you keep this a secret?"

"Since Naruto likes Neji, can you please find out if he has a penis? I'm curious."

"I'd rather find out whether you have a penis!"

"Are you paying me with your body not to tell Sasuke about this?"

"Gladly, but I have one condition!"

"Tell me."

"You'll have to get married to me after."

"I accept, but if you could wait till the weekend, I would have asked you first. I even got the ring!"

* * *

"Stop!"

There are a lot of things that a woman must never tell a man. When a horny man is about to remove your underwear, "stop" is one of them.

"What happened, Sakura?"

"We have to do it right this time. I'll show you!"

Sasuke wanted to tell her that she was a virgin a week ago and she didn't know much, but he was very curious of what she wanted to do.

Sakura pushed to lie back on the bed and closed the light. Without the light showing her semi-naked body to him she felt a lot better. Then she brought herself on top of him on her hand and knees, without actually touching him.

Sasuke could only see a shadow in the dark and that aroused him even more. He could smell her on top of him and that was very exciting. The only thing he heard was her light breath and he also felt the hot air coming from above him. Suddenly her long hair touched his neck and he felt her luscious lips pressing on his lightly. He opened his mouth and Sakura shyly entered her tongue. Sasuke playfully sucked on her wet muscle causing her to giggle.

Then it was time for his own tongue to attack her mouth. His way of kissing wasn't so gentle and explored the entire wet cavern. Sakura pushed him out and started to suck and bite lightly his lips making his obey her and do the same. At this point he was already fully erect.

The kiss was so long that Sasuke got lost in the sensation and could only think about her amazing lips that were now slightly bruised. Her moans were music in his ears. He woke up only when his aroused cock hit her thigh causing him to tremble.

Sakura smiled on his lips and left them alone. In the dark she undid the clasp of her bra and slowly removed it. The sound and the movement of her shadow made Sasuke understand what she was doing and the fact that he couldn't see was unbelievably arousing. He decided that it was time for him to take action.

Without losing any time Sasuke rolled her over until he was on top of her, but his movements weren't brutal and aggressive at all. His hands caressed her body from head to toe until he actually found the courage to take down her panties. Sakura chickened out for a moment, but then encouraged him to continue.

As he removed her panties he noticed that they were soaking wet and he felt great satisfaction. Slowly he entered two fingers in her pussy and Sakura gasped and moaned. Quickly he took them out and replaced them with his member.

He had waited so long that he wanted to come right away, but Sakura tightened her hands around him and suddenly he didn't want this to end. They kept a slow rhythm until Sasuke couldn't stop his release anymore and came with a hard and fast thrust in her pussy. Sakura was trying hard not to yell, but that hard thrust caught her unprepared and she let out a loud scream of ecstasy.

It was the first time they truly made love and after that Sasuke took her in his arms and they fell asleep that way.

And they woke up that way.

* * *

**So, is it good? Well, Sakura has a lot to learn about sex and the lemons are going to get better! Promise…**

**Don't forget to click that button! Your reviews are my inspiration!**

**zoikoiroi**


	7. Chapter 6

**Story: Queen of the harem**

**Author: zoikoiroi**

**Rate: M**

S**ummary: "You betrayed our peace contract and started a war against Konoha. To punish you I will take your own daughter, king Haruno, and put her in my harem. If you continue the war, she will die." Many pairings, AU. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**85 reviews for five chapters? I was dancing all night in my room! I love you all guys and I'm trying very hard to update as fast as I can.**

**I have to say that Neji and Tenten are my favorite couple, and I will give you a sickly jealous Neji very soon. For Shikamaru I have some Romeo-Juliet surprises and Naruto is going to be the most romantic of all.**

**Enjoy the new chapter and tell my your opinion!**

* * *

**6****: Settle down**

It was the first time for Sasuke to wake up in the same bed with another person. His women usually were thrown out after sex, so that he could rest in his comfortable bed. If he wanted morning sex, he just had to visit their chambers and they would gladly serve him.

The first thing he thought in the morning was that he felt warm. He tried to raise his hand, but something soft and heavy was on it. Then he opened his eyes and saw the woman he made love to the previous night.

Her head was placed on his shoulder and a small light hand was around his bell. Her breast pressed on his arm and a leg was between his legs. Sasuke unconsciously smiled and then started to panic. Remaining still not to wake her up, he wondered what he should tell her and whether she was expecting something from him.

The pink head moved and looked confused at him. Then Sakura smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Good morning, my king." Sakura stretched her arms and raised her body a little and that caused Sasuke an amazing view of her naked back.

"Good morning, Sakura." His hand gently pulled her back in his embrace. Sakura sighed and stayed close to him for a while. His chest was the world's best pillow in her mind.

"Would you like something for breakfast, my king?"

"How about a blowjob?"

"What's this, your country's specialty? I've never heard of it before."

To her major surprise Sasuke threw his head back and burst out laughing like frenzy. She quickly sat up and punched lightly his belly. "What's so funny?"

"Come here and I'll tell you!" She bended over him and placed her ear on his mouth. Sasuke whispered some words and her face turned crimson red as she heard what he had asked from her.

"There is no way I'm doing it!"

"Come on! I'll do it to if you want… Aren't you supposed to obey me?" He fixed his pillows to lie back and place his head on his hands with a satisfied smirk on his face, after he saw her astonished face.

"But… yesterday you said… I don't know how to do it!"

"I will tell you what to do." As he said that he removed the blanket to reveal his slightly throbbing, almost hard cock. Sakura wouldn't admit it, but the view immediately aroused her.

The first night she spent with Sasuke he brutally put his penis in her mouth and came in there. That had frightened her and seemed disgusting at first, but now she had grown fond of Sasuke and his clever pleasurable member. She wanted to please him as well.

"Get on your hands and knees." Without a word she obeyed him and now her face was over his even harder cock. For a brief moment she looked at the door praying that it was locked and nobody could see her like that.

"Lick me." His tone was ordering, but it missed his usual coldness. It was hard for him to admit, but he actually wanted her to be happy and like him more that he wanted to get laid.

Sakura slowly opened her mouth and took out her pink wet tongue. First he gave him a few shy licks on the top and as she saw that it wasn't so bad, she started to circle all his length and even his balls.

The taste was fine, but it was the smell that drove her over the edge. Sasuke smelled like cum, but also her juices and basically it was that amazing sex smell that they had when they were together.

Having his dick licked from Sakura was Sasuke's dream since the day he first saw her. She was surprisingly good at it and the sounds he made gave her more courage to finally put the whole thing in her mouth.

At first it was just the top, but she quickly adjusted and started to suck him deeper and deepen until it hit the back of her throat. Sasuke with pleasure understood that she was quite enjoying it herself. The girl was dynamite.

"Sakura, I'm cumming!"

She managed to get him out but he came all over her face and some of his cum ended down her throat. From Sasuke's point of view she never looked more tempting. He quickly took her to the bathroom where they bathed together before he went to do his job.

And Sakura ended up with a sharp pain between her legs and walked funny to her bedchamber where she took a real bath.

* * *

Naruto was supposed to be in the throne room with Sasuke, but he decided to skip his duties again and remain hidden on the ramen shop's roof. It was the same place where a month earlier he met love and he had spent the most mornings there ever since.

The reason he had climbed in the roof was that from there he could see inside the Hyuuga Garden. It was one of the richest and most beautiful gardens in Konoha and it even had a small artificial lake inside. This lake was now his favorite place in the world.

One month earlier all his friends were still in the world and he was stuck in Konoha with the women to solve the political issues and protect the palace, if an enemy appeared in the sea. He visited the ramen shop every night to eat since ramen was the only thing he ate.

One night he had a lot of paperwork to do and he went there so late that the shop was already closed. Naruto wasn't that deep kind of person, so he thought that he could get on from the back door and he climbed in the rooftop. Surprisingly the wall on the back was empty and covered with plants from a huge garden of the mansion next to the palace.

He knew that it was Neji's house and he was ready to go when he saw a woman right next to the lake. Lying down on the roof he tried to remain unseen. The woman was around his age and well-endowed. She had her creamy leg on the water and she red a book keeping it in front of her face, so Naruto couldn't see her face.

Nonetheless he admired her long deep purple hair that was shining in the moonlight. She was wearing a white nightgown that covered her knees but left a lot of cleavage free and Naruto stared for a while. Her body had captured his eyes and he had forgotten why he was on the roof.

There were a lot of things that Naruto was known for in Konoha and one of them was his notorious clumsiness. His necklace that stepmother Tsunade had given to him slipped from his neck and fell in the garden causing a slight noise on the plants that the woman heard and raised her head.

First he gasped and tried to cover herself, but Naruto shook his head and hands to make her understand that he wasn't an enemy. She quickly understood him and stopped panicking.

With small shy steps she approached the wall and searched in the flowers for his necklace. As soon as she found it, she rose on her toes and tried to reach for his hand. Naruto intended to take it, but instead he grabbed her hand to pulled her up next to him.

Hinata found her self looking directly into huge blue eyes and understood that her face was a few inches away from his. Naruto thought of Neji. He would never call Neji beautiful, but those same lavender eyes were the most beautiful eyes her had ever laid eyes on.

He could look in her eyes forever, but she removed her sight after a while. Amazed she discovered that she could see the town, the mountains, the beautiful palace and the see. It was her first time outside the walls of her house.

Her now wet eyes returned back to his and she understood that he hadn't stopped looking at her all this time.

"Thank you so much… so much…" If her face and body were amazing, she had the perfect gentle voice to go with them. Naruto would introduce himself but he had forgotten his name.

It was the perfect moment until he saw Neji behind the girl's back opening the garden door and getting inside looking for someone. She noticed his look and suddenly paled. Naruto grabbed her waist and gently place her back in the garden. Then he left as soundlessly as he could manage.

He continuously returned to the roof every day and he found out that every morning until lunch she was in the garden, so he spent his mornings there looking at her. She never dared to approach him or talk to him again, but she always smiled shyly at him.

From that day Naruto didn't stop thinking of her for a minute and didn't even looked to another woman. And he didn't even know her name.

* * *

After Sakura spent that whole morning listening to Ino's wedding arrangements with Tenten, she felt a strong need to have lunch with Sasuke, so she headed to the throne room where he should be.

He didn't found him there and she assumed that he had returned to his bedchamber. Although she knew that they would never have lunch in his room, she followed her heart and went there.

The moment she arrived the door opened and a woman exited the room alone still fixing her shirt's buttons. She was very beautiful, with long red hair, big boobs and even longer legs. The woman gave her a mocking glance and the left without talking to her at all.

Sakura stood there watching the woman's clothes and attitude that showed very clearly what she was doing in the bedchamber. She wore a shirt with opened buttons and no bra, a pair of shorts that could easily be mistaken for panties and thigh-high boots.

Before she could stop it hot tears started to leave her eyes.

* * *

Tenten was left alone with Ino after Sakura left and didn't fail to notice that Ino's face was very suspicious when it didn't glow from happiness, as if she was daring her. That confused her, because Ino normally would tell her immediately what she wanted. After some silly questions about her life, that Tenten had no obligation to answer, Ino stood up with a smile full of self-satisfaction.

"Can you please tell me one more thing?"

"What is it with you today? What do you want from me?"

"Have you ever kissed someone?" Surprisingly Tenten's expression remained the same as she answered.

"You know that I don't like to talk about such private matters, but if I was in a relationship with anyone you would be the first to know!"

"I didn't talk about relationships, but kissing!" That one surprised Tenten. Ino knew very well that she didn't want to play with men unless she was extremely interested in someone. She needed some strong feelings to pay attention to a man.

"You know I don't do that unless I have a relationship!"

"Then you are in a relationship with Neji? Cause you were definitely kissing him the other day!"

Ino didn't give him any time to reply and left trying to stop her laughter. Tenten remained alone in the salon and with a piece of cookie stuck in her throat as she felt unable to shallow.

The past two days were a torture for her. She didn't manage to get much sleep or do any work, since that kiss was constantly on her mind. She bumped onto walls, burnt the food, hit her hands with her tools. She was hopeless.

The first kiss is supposed to be a big deal for a girl, but Tenten never considered herself a girly girl. She wanted to be the man in her relationships. That is why she never saw Neji that way. He was too bossy, chauvinistic and strict for her.

That was what her mind told her, but her body was always attracted to him. She wouldn't admit it but she totally enjoyed being around him. Neji was her biggest opponent and her closest friend, he wasn't meant to be her lover.

And now the most famous gossip girl in Konoha thought they were lovers and her reputation of toughness was in danger. She had to find Neji and think together with him a good and believable excuse.

* * *

Sasuke expected Sakura to come in his bed at lunch, but she never showed up, so he decided to go find her himself. Normally he would never prefer the same girl three days in a row, but she had managed to keep him interested.

She was the first thing he noticed as he opened the door of his room. Sakura was sitting on the floor with her arms around her knees and cried silently. So many tears had run from her eyes that the front of her shirt was all wet.

He immediately ran and kneeled next to her. "What happened, Sakura?"

She hid her face in her hands and tried to speak through her tears. "…S-s-sexxx…"

"Who did it to you?" Sasuke's mind blurred and his hands started to tremble from the urge to kill whoever had touched her and made his precious girl cry so much. "Tell me and I will kill him with my own hands!"

"Y-you… had s-sex withhh anoth-ther wwwoman…" She let out a scream and pushed him away from her.

_I hate you, Sasuke._

* * *

**So, what do you think? Isn't that thing between Naruto and Hinata romantic? Be prepared for more fluff!**

**Also the lemons are going to be more and more perverted every time!**

**Don't forget to review!"**

**Zoikoiroi **


	8. Quiz 2

**What will Neji do when he finds out that Naruto is in love with his cousin?**

**a. Die from a heart-attack**

**b. Cut his head and put it in the front door so that anyone can see what happens to those who touch the girls of his family**

**c. Remove his testicals, chope them and feed the clan's dogs with them**

**d. Give his blessings**

**Answer and give your own suggestions, people!**

**zoikoiroi**


	9. Chapter 7

**Story: Queen of the harem**

**Author: zoikoiroi**

**Rate: M**

S**ummary: "You betrayed our peace contract and started a war against Konoha. To punish you I will take your own daughter, king Haruno, and put her in my harem. If you continue the war, she will die." Many pairings, AU. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**OMG! OMG! OMG! More than 100 reviews? I screamed so loud that my brother thought something had happened to me! I usually make stories of 8-10 chapters, but this one is going to be much longer!**

**There was a wave of accusations for Sasuke in your reviews, but you were wrong! Read below and you will understand… **

**That woman in the end of the chapter was Karin and you will see her again, but as I said there will be nothing between her and Sasuke. **

**Enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

**7. ****I'm in love**

_Chapter 6_

_She was the first thing he noticed as he opened the door of his room. Sakura was sitting on the floor with her arms around her knees and cried silently. So many tears had run from her eyes that the front of her shirt was all wet._

_He immediately ran and kneeled next to her. "What happened, Sakura?"_

_She hid her face in her hands and tried to speak through her tears. "…S-s-sexxx…"_

"_Who did it to you?" Sasuke's mind blurred and his hands started to tremble from the urge to kill whoever had touched her and made his precious girl cry so much. "Tell me and I will kill him with my own hands!"_

"_Y-you… had s-sex withhh anoth-ther wwwoman…" She let out a scream and pushed him away from her. _

_Continuation from chapter 6_

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke forced her to stand up and the carried her bridal style in the room. She didn't resist, but continued crying and when he put her on the bed, she curled up and hid her face in her hands. Sasuke till that time never had to deal with a crying woman. Sakura looked so pained and fragile that he wanted to cry himself.

"I saw her getting out from the room with her shirt opened…" Sasuke tried to remember what he had done that day and then the truth flashed in front of him. Satisfied he smirked and fortunately she didn't get to see him.

"You mean Karin?" Sakura's sobs turned louder as she heard her name. "She is from the harem. You thought that you could have me exclusively? I cannot do this to those poor girls!"

Sakura's surprise was so big that she stopped crying. He didn't deny it and he was even proud of his cheating! Sasuke wanted to go on teasing her, but he couldn't stop his laughter as he saw her astonished face. He took her hand in his bigger one and kissed it.

"Today for the first time in my life I ditched a woman for you. She came in there and threw herself to me, but I told her that I was expecting you. She got mad and opened her shirt, but I didn't even get hard. You have consumed my mind, lady."

The tears dried up and Sakura threw herself on him kissing him all over his face and neck while blabbering something that not even she could understand. He fell on the floor and she came on top of him still kissing him.

"You did that for me…? And you were mocking me? I almost died!"

Sasuke was impressed himself. He didn't know whether it was good or bad that he had became so fond of Sakura, but the new feeling was quite enjoyable. He didn't want any other woman and he felt that he could kill any other man that would lay his eyes on his treasure.

Her top was wet from the tears so Sasuke could see her skin and a strange idea came into his mind. "I can't believe you thought that I slept with another woman in this bed."

He took his most insulted face and frightened Sakura who till that time felt relieved. "I'm sorry…, but she was naked and…"

"You don't trust me, Sakura. You have to be punished." Sakura stood up in front of him and sighed relieved. If he had perverted ideas on his mind, he wasn't mad and she was up for another night of steamy hot sex.

"I would do anything for you, my king!"

"Take of your clothes and bend over."

* * *

Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru had spent the whole day with Ino, who ordered that around to help her with the wedding. She was getting married to a warrior and therefore she had to hurry, before Sai was needed for another mission.

The three guys had carried all her packages and helped her decorate all he back yard with flowers, then carried the food and arranged the seats. Now they were resting and drinking some refreshments since it was a very hot day.

Shikamaru fell asleep as soon as his butt touched a chair and Naruto grabbed the opportunity. "I wonder why Sai didn't help us! It's his wedding after all."

"That obnoxious woman said that she wanted to surprise him."

For a person who didn't stop talking like Naruto it was very difficult to get information from Neji, who always used a few words. Neji was also a lot smarter than Naruto, so the blond had to be very careful.

"Do you believe that Sai is the first of us to get married? How come that he got a woman before us?"

"Hn." _Great! If only I knew what that means, I would just know what Neji and Sasuke were thinking the past twenty years._

"Do you want to get married? I know we are young, but we are warriors and we have to hurry."

"Hn." _If he answers 'hn' again I'm going to hit him with Ino's stupid white chairs._

"Have you ever thought what your wife would be like?"

"I already know who I'm going to marry." _Naruto, calm down! There are other women in his clan, right? There is no way that my best friend will take mine._

"Really? Who is she?"

"I will take the most beautiful girl in my clan." As Neji muttered these words, he thought that his cousin was the most beautiful girl in the clan and Tenten was the most beautiful of all, but he had made his choice. He would lead his clan.

Naruto was sweating like a pig. _Does he mean her? Of course he means her; she is the most beautiful and I saw them together! Naruto, stop panicking or he will understand that something is wrong! Maybe he wants another girl. I have to be sure._

"Naruto, are you ok?" He had unconsciously stood up and was walking up and down in front of Neji's feet, while Neji was watching him and wondering what happened to him.

"Well, I will go to the Ramen Shop and grad some dinner." Neji didn't even get to say goodbye and he was left alone in the yard with Shikamaru sleeping next to him. Naruto hurried to the door hoping that he wouldn't bump into Ino and instead he bumped into Tenten, who was carrying the Champaign glasses.

"Hey, Naruto, please help me!"

"Sorry, I'm in a hurry. Ask Neji; he is inside."

"Is he in a good mood?"

"Of course he is in a good mood! He is getting married to the most beautiful woman in this world!"

That was the last words he said and he left so quickly that he didn't hear the loud noise of shattering glass that was the response to his comment. Unfortunately Neji heard it, but he thought that Naruto had broken something as usual.

Tenten stood in front of Ino's unbelievably expensive crystals like a statue and stared to the entrance, not wanting to accept what Naruto had just said. All those years of arguing, teasing and unspoken attraction had come to an end. He was moving on and leaving her behind alone.

Her eyes refused to spare a tear and she bent down to remove the broken glasses. _Why are you so surprised? Were you expecting something else? It's you who always stop him and avoid his affection. He wanted to get married and have lots of sons; you knew it from the start. Now he will touch and kiss and make love to someone else. Why do you want to cry? You knew it and you did noth…"_

"What are you doing?" Her inner dialogue was stopped by Neji's strict tune that brought her back in front of the broken glasses and now blood was running from her hands. "Why are you touching the broken glass with bare hands?"

Tenten didn't want to open her mouth, because she was afraid that she would cry. Neji brought her inside the house, took the little pieces of glass out of her skin and bandaged to cuts. That entire time he was yelling at her for being careless and she didn't even mutter a word.

When her finished, Tenten just turned her back to him and left, while he remained there alone to hear Ino's screams when she saw the condition of her wedding glasses. Not even that was enough to wake Shikamaru up.

* * *

Thankfully his angel was alone in the garden and Naruto for the first time cat-whistled to her. Till that day he was always just watching silently and she wouldn't approach him at all.

Hinata's panic was obvious; she started looking around for someone who saw her, but usually at mornings all the men were training and nobody was in the garden. She wanted so much to climb on that roof again and see everything again in daylight, but if anyone returned home, the boy would be executed.

At last her heart beat her mind and she started walking fast but calm to him. When she reached the wall, Naruto gave her his hands with anticipation. Hinata hesitated for a moment and then rose on her toes and took them. Without difficulty Naruto pulled her up as if she had no weight.

Hinata once again saw herself on top of the world. She could see all the small houses and shops, but now she could also see people on the streets and even hear their voices. She saw the mountains, the river, but basically the huge sea. Her eyes stopped there and then returned wet to Naruto.

"You have never seen the sea?" It was the first time Hinata heard his voice.

"No." Naruto noticed her blushed cheeks as she answered him and couldn't stop his smile.

"My name is Naruto." He pointed his hand and Hinata shyly shook it.

"Hinata."

"Even your name is beautiful." The moment those words came out of his mouth he covered his lips and Hinata blushed even more. He took her weirdly beautiful eyes away from him and her whole face became crimson red.

Naruto couldn't stop himself anymore. He grabbed her hands to make her look at him and kissed her. Hinata didn't even try to push him away, but she even opened her mouth to make him kiss her deeper. Naruto put his hands around her waist and continued to kiss her lips without trying to go any farther than that.

As he finally took the courage to lick her lips and stick his tongued in her mouth, an image of Neji came in his mind, and more specifically a moment when Neji risked his life to save him in one of the battles and injured himself. Suddenly he took his lips and hands away from her as if she burnt him. Hinata was very surprised.

"Hinata, I'm sorry but the man you are going to marry is one of my closest friends."

Hinata had forgotten even the existence of Kenichi and her father's wedding plans. "But I don't want him! And he isn't in love with me, it's just clan rules."

Naruto thought of it for a while and sighed. "Then… maybe we still have a chance. Let me think about it."

"Will you come here again?" On the inside Hinata prayed that he wouldn't leave her alone again.

"Can you be here at midnight?"

"Yes."

* * *

Her hands were grabbing the mattress so tight that her knuckles had turned white. Her knees were bruised from the hard and cold floor. Her head was close to explosion. Her breasts were pressed in the mattress. Her tummy hit the wooden bed all the time. Her ass-cheeks were red and aching from before. But the worst pain was between her legs and she thought that she would never manage to close them again.

Sasuke was insatiable. Sakura was half on the bed and her knees on the floor while he was behind her thrusting with all his might in her pussy. He used his hands to pull her closer every time he thrust all the way in. her hips had been bruised from the tight grip.

All this time Sakura hadn't muttered a word. It was dinner time and he didn't have any intention to let her eat anything. To punish her he had lightly spanked her ass, which only made her hornier, and then he had made her come more that three times on the floor that was now wet from their juices.

With a hard thrust he came one more time in her and let go. Sakura climbed on the bed with difficulty and stayed there panting, ready to fall asleep, but Sasuke had a different opinion. He climbed on the bed as well and attacked her boobs.

"Sasuke, no more…"

He completely ignored him and rolled her on the bed, so that he could her back. Then he opened her legs wide and put his face in there. Sakura thought that he couldn't arouse her anymore, but she was wrong. She raised her ass up to give him better access and that was exactly the position Naruto caught them, when he opened the door.

The three of them looked at each other for a moment and the Naruto closed the door and brought himself out. Then he heard Sakura's squeals and Sasuke's grunt that meant that she had hit him with something and then Sasuke got out wearing his robe.

"I hope there is a good reason that you entered without knocking."

"There is. Sasuke, I'm I love with Neji's fiancé!"

Sasuke's angry face dropped. "What? How do you know her?"

"I have no time to explain, but they don't want to get married; it's their clan rules."

"Does she like you back?"

"I think so."

"Have you done anything with her that can't be fixed?"

"What? Of course not!"

"Do you want to?"

"Of course yes."

At that moment Sakura got out of the room fully dressed and blushed and rushed to leave. Sasuke tried to stop her, but she left without a word. Naruto watched her leaving and sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"Look, Naruto! If Neji didn't need to get married to a woman of his clan, what would he do? I think that he would like very much to be with Tenten…"

"Our Tenten? They can't stand each other and they argue all the time! Why would he want to marry her?"

"Dobe, you are the only one in this castle that hasn't noticed! Sakura is her only a week and she had already understood. They are attracted to each other! They talk for each other half the time and they can do anything to stick together. They are different, but opposites do attract!"

"Sasuke, you are in love!" It took Sasuke some time to understand what Naruto had just said.

"What? How...?

"You and Neji just sleep with girls! All the time you are in the harem! And now you talk sooo romantically and inspiringly about him and Tenten, as if you can understand their feelings and support them! You are in love with Sakura!"

Naruto left him alone think about it with all his information he needed to stop Neji and Hinata's wedding once and forever, while Sasuke had a lot of food for thought. Sakura wouldn't talk to him for at least a day and he needed to think about Naruto's words.

_I'm I love with her?_

* * *

"Tenten!" She was working in her lab, but truly she hadn't done anything but looking to her tools and thinking about Neji's wedding. That was how Naruto found her.

"What is it, Naruto?"

"Neji is training in the dungeons and he asked me to take him some of your new kunai."

"There they are; take as many as you want." Naruto couldn't help but think that Sasuke was wrong. When he mentioned Neji, even her ears seemed disturbed and she acted as if she didn't want to hear that name again. But it was the only plan he got.

"Tennie, can you please take then to him yourself? Please?"

"No. It's dinner time" _The last thing I need now is to see him again._

"Please! Just give them and leave! Please?"

"Ok!" With sharp fast moves she put the weapons to a bag and went down to the dungeons. She found Neji training –without a shirt- in the dungeons and threw the bag to him.

"What is this?"

"The kunais you asked for."

"I didn't ask for anything. What happened to you earlier?"

"Naruto told me that you asked him."

"I haven't seen him since afternoon in Ino's preparations. Someone else must have asked him and the idiot forgot it. Why are you so mad at me today?"  
_I'm going to kill him._

Tenten didn't answer him and proceeded to leave, but stopped when she reached the door. Neji hoped that she wanted to stay and talk to him for a while, but that didn't seem possible.

"The door is locked."

* * *

**What do you think? Naruto locked them alone in a cold dungeon without food! What are they going to do? And he is free to spend his night with Hinata!**

**How is Sasuke going to calm Sakura? And he is up for a surprise. Because her cousins are on their way!**

**Push that little button below and you will find out!**

**zoikoiroi**


	10. Chapter 8

**Story: Queen of the harem**

**Author: zoikoiroi**

**Rate: M**

S**ummary: "You betrayed our peace contract and started a war against Konoha. To punish you I will take your own daughter, king Haruno, and put her in my harem. If you continue the war, she will die." Many pairings, AU. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**I'm so sorry for such a late chapt****er, but I had my exams and then I had to return to my parents' house for the summer, so now I'm using their computer and I had to rewrite it. I got stuck and couldn't continue! I used to write a sentence and then turn off the computer. Nonetheless the chapter is finally out!**

**Beware for some nice stuff of Naruhina and Nejiten, as well as some new entries!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**8. Surprises**

"He saw you licking my… my…!"

"…pussy?"

"SASUKE!" He stood outside her door and pleaded her to let him in, but she was hidden below her blankets and tried to get Naruto's face out of her mind. Sasuke didn't think it was a big deal, because Naruto had seen him doing much worse things before, but he hoped that they wouldn't meet each other soon. Naruto couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"I… I told you to stop one hundred times, but you simply didn't listen. Now what will Naruto think of me?"

"That you have a nice ass…"

"SASUKE!"

"Will you come and sleep together with me?"

"NO! And you won't be having sex in a long-long time! And don't you dare do it with another girl, because I'm going to leave and you will never hear of me again. All my body is sore and aching because of you!"

Sasuke smirked as he recalled the previous hours and felt his crotch uncomfortable again. He knocked the door again. "Sakura, I think you quite enjoyed it! Please open the door."

They had been together for only a week, but she could very easily understand what was in his mind. Sakura couldn't help but wonder about his stamina. Did he ever get too tired to have sex?

"I'm going to sleep now." He knew that she had won. There was nothing he could do to change her mind. He sighed and left to his room, where he could get some sleep alone and hoped that she wouldn't wake up mad at the morning.

* * *

Hinata was ready for the big night. Everything had gone unbelievably well. Her father had hurt his leg in training and went to sleep early, while Neji had not returned home well. Hanabi wouldn't tell anything even if she saw her.

She wore a light purple dress that was her favorite and combed her hair. She couldn't wear shoes anyway, because she didn't want to make any noise. When she left her house, her heartbeat was so fast and loud that she thought that her father could hear it.

Naruto was already on the rooftop and pulled her up like he had done the other two times, but he didn't want to stay there. They climbed down and Naruto took her to the beach, so that she could see the sea again. They quickly found themselves in the water and Hinata for the first time tasted the salty sea water.

She was so happy that she forgot her boring routine and strict father. Happiness made her face glow and Naruto was lost in her charming eyes and beautiful laughter. When she got tired, they lied down on the sandy beach and admired the stars.

"I think the stars are more beautiful here that in my house!"

"It's freedom that makes everything better, Hinata." His simple comment- that was too deep for him- was so obviously right that surprised her. As he was looking at the sky, she rolled to his side and gave him a small kiss on the lips. Her natural shyness disappeared when he was around.

Naruto wouldn't let the opportunity pass by. He wanted her and even though he had only kissed her once, he had been in love with her more for quite some time. He didn't want to tell her, but he had made love to her numerous times in his mind.

If Hinata was planning to stop him, she forgot about it when he stuck his lips on hers. His tongue asked permission to enter her mouth and she gladly gave it. She didn't plan to go any farther, but for the first time in her life she had lost control from that intoxicating sensation.

The sand was cool on her back, but she was burning. She couldn't get herself to open her eyes, so she only felt his gentle touch. She felt Naruto's breath on her skin and then his hot wet tongue licking her neck and her sensitive nipples. The sounds that came out of her mouth were inviting, so Naruto continued to explore the untouched virgin body.

Everything was blur. He couldn't remember how their clothes ended up away from them or how much time had past. His need for her was now so strong that he couldn't control his movements.

Hinata felt a sharp pain and Naruto caressed her face and kissed her. In a while the pain passed and a nice sensation followed. It's wasn't anything mind-blowing for her, but he left out a mannish scream of ecstasy that made her laugh from happiness.

They stayed like that, connected all night. Through her closed eyes the weak dawn light reached her and she let out a gasp. Naruto panicked and feared that he had done something wrong and stood up. Some boats were already in the water, but they hadn't seen them.

"It's morning and I'm not home! They will catch me!" Naruto found their clothes and shoes somewhere in that beach and passed them to her.

"Don't worry; it's too early." In the morning light he could see clearly his betrayal to Neji. He had slept with his fiancé and Tenten would kill him now. He wanted to cry, but he was in a hurry to return Hinata home.

When he put her back in her garden and there was some distance between them, he finally spoke. "Hinata, if my friend still wants to marry you, I will never come here again."

The only response was her teary eyes and desperate look. He quickly left and he was ready to cry as well. Despite his sorrow, he couldn't help but smile when he thought of Neji and Tenten's night together.

* * *

"I am going to kill Naruto."

"So, you won't tell me what's wrong with you all day."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Did I do something to you?"

That same dialogue was going on and on for quite some time. Neji was coming closer and closer and Tenten was trying to keep the distance between them. He was confused, because she wasn't aggressive as always, but seemed like she was trying to avoid him.

He decided to leave her alone and wait for her reaction, but she sat down against a wall and remained silent. A few times she turned her face to his direction and she opened her mouth like she wanted to talk to him, but at the end she said nothing.

Neji put on his shirt and sat right in front of her in order to make her talk, but Tenten lowered her head and looked only at her knees. Neji seemed calm, but he had panicked on the inside. Their sweet encounters were vital to him.

"Do you know what I think?" If that didn't make her react, he would think that she was sick. "You asked Naruto to lock us in here together to have me alone only for you. Are you that much in love with me? Do you want to rape me?"

He expected her to laugh at him and tell him how wrong he was, but when Tenten raised her head her eyes were wet and her mouth was trembling. Neji had known her since kindergarten and he had never seen her crying.

He pulled her closed and hugged her. "Hey, what happened? I was just kidding! What is wrong with you today?"

Tenten was now facing the wall behind his back and she felt relieved that he couldn't see her face. Slowly she brought her hands around his back and pulled him closer. The heat from his body was so nice that she wanted to remain like that in that cold dungeon. The light was very weak and she felt like sleeping in his embrace.

"If you keep doing this, I may rape you instead." He eyes opened wide and she understood that she was breathing on his neck all this time. She quickly stood up and went as far away from him as possible, but he followed her.

"I'm sorry, I was…cold and sleepy… I'm so sorry…"

"I will forgive you if you tell me what's bothering you."

There was no place to hide in that small dungeon and he was faster than her. She ended up pushed in a corner, unable to move with his body stopping her way out. Neji was so close that she could hear his breathing.

"Tenten, why are acting so weird?" She finally gave up and decided to talk to him, hoping that he wouldn't make fun of her after.

"Neji, do you think I'll ever find someone and get married?"

His mouth opened to a perfect 'o' shape. It took several moments before he could mutter a word again. It was so unexpected that Tenten was insecure and wanted his opinion and he didn't know what the appropriate thing to say was.

"…Sure, why not?"

"All of you are moving on with your lives and I don't. Ino is getting married to Sai, Sasuke is falling for Sakura, you are getting engaged and Naruto…"

"Wait a minute!" The truth finally flashed in his mind and he couldn't be happier. "The reason that you are so weird is that you think I'm getting married?"

Her cheeks blushed and Tenten made it quite obvious that he was right, but she still tried to deny the obvious. "Are you insane?"

"You want me for yourself alone!"

And then Tenten panicked. "A-are you… serious? I- I don't care even if you die! I absolutely have NO feelings for you!... There is no way you believe…th… mmm…mm…ah…"

Of course Neji didn't get to find out what Tenten wanted to say and he didn't really care, because, if he cared, he wouldn't have stuck his tongue in her mouth. She was so frustrated all day that she didn't even think to push him away or bite him down or stop him anyway. She just left herself free to enjoy the long awaited kiss.

"Neji, I lo…"

And again he didn't get to listen to her confession, but this time he wanted to kill Naruto for all the noise he caused, before he opened the door. Tenten rapidly pushed Neji away and attacked Naruto with her hands around his neck.

He had to wait until Tenten was done to kill Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke was frustrated. He didn't care whether she wanted to have sex or not; he would break her door down. Surprisingly her door was wide open, but she was nowhere to be found.

And then he started to panic. What if she was so mad that she had left him again? This time he wouldn't be able to force her to stay against her will and that meant that he would lose her for good.

He collapsed on her cold bed and stayed there unable to move. All this time he thought that she had grown to have feeling for him, but they truly hadn't talked for feelings yet. Sakura didn't know how important she was for him and he didn't know if she loved him or she was just fulfilling the promise to her father.

While he was lost in his thoughts, Tenten stormed in the room like a hurricane; she didn't see him and fell on him, causing him to lie back on the bed.

"SASUKE!"

Her eyes were so huge that he would have suspected that she had just seen a ghost.

"PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, SEND ME ON A MISSION TO AMERICA, EUROPE, RUSSIA, ANTARCTICA…"

"…the moon! What happened, why are you screaming in my ears like this…?"

And then Neji appeared in the door and Tenten started to tremble. At first his mouth opened by surprise and then he sent them a cold frown and disappeared, causing Sasuke to realize that Tenten lied on top of him with her face inches away from his.

"Great! Just great!" Now Neji hated him too.

For some reason Tenten seemed very pleased with Neji's reaction. Sasuke didn't want to think about his friends' situation so he returned to his problems.

"Tenten, may I ask you something?" She got out of her daydreaming and looked back at him. "Has Sakura told you anything about me and our relationship?"

Tenten for the first time in her life giggled. "You are that desperate? Ok, I'll tell you my opinion, because she is my friend too and I can't tell you her secrets. You are a king and you have no heirs. She is a princess and you have dishonored her in front of all the people in both the countries, because you are sleeping with her without being married first. A marriage would solve all the problems."

"M-m-marriage…?"

"You are afraid of the word? By getting married you restore her honor and you give a queen to your people. You also secure peace between Suna and Konoha. It's a win-win situation! I am sure that her country hates you for making her one of your harem and our people sure want this harem demolished."

"But it's too soon…"

"I'm sure Sakura can't wait to restore her honor and find out if you really love her and your love can last. Do you love her?"

"…I do… and it will last!"

* * *

He got out and started to look for her. He found her quickly in the arms of a red-head man who was kissing her hair and caressing her back. The red-head raised his eyes and saw him. There was so much hatred in his blue eyes that almost matched the way Sasuke was looking to the man that touched his future wife.

* * *

**Gaara is here! And Sasuke doesn't know that ****he is her cousin!**

**I hope you liked it! Please review anyway!**

**P.S. I don't plan to make Sakura pregnant yet, but someone else may be the lucky one!**

**zoikoiroi**


	11. Chapter 9

**Story: Queen of the harem**

**Author: zoikoiroi**

**Rate: M**

S**ummary: "You betrayed our peace contract and started a war against Konoha. To punish you I will take your own daughter, king Haruno, and put her in my harem. If you continue the war, she will die." Many pairings, AU. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Hello again, everyone! That's a very important chapter coming and you have to get ready for changes! Well, first of all Sasuke was ready to propose to Sakura, but he won't and Neji missed his chance with Tenten.**

**Now they finally got some competition! Also poor Shikamaru will get his girl; I had forgotten him for a while… Sakura will soon have to make some choices. **

**Your reviews are amazing and they give me strength to continue writing instead of spending all day in the sea. I won't disappoint you!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**9. VISITORS**

Sakura was kissing Gaara all over his face unaware that Sasuke was sending him death glares behind her back. Gaara had noticed him and he couldn't hide his disgust for the man that had taken his precious little cousin away from him and threw her on his bed along with all kinds of sluts.

She finally noticed that Gaara was staring behind her back and turned her head that was. When she saw Sasuke, her face lightened up from enthusiasm. That confused Gaara. He expected her to hate him with all her might and avoid his sexual attacks as much as she could.

Unexpectedly she seemed as if she could take a bullet for him. Gaara had never been in love that he could easily understand that his modest and inexperienced cousin had turned into and eager slave for that manipulative king.

Sasuke walked to them and pulled Sakura closer to himself and away from Gaara. She quickly put her hands around his waist and his hand found her shoulder. She had fallen for that jerk…

Gaara was in great pain as he saw the smile of happiness in Sakura's face. He would give anything to turn time back and keep her safe in Suna forever. But this was no longer an option.

"Sasuke-kun, this is Gaara, one of my most beloved people in this world! I am so happy that you can meet each other!" Obviously both of them had different opinion and didn't seem happy with their meeting. Under Sakura's eyes they nodded to each other, but they continued to look at each other with hatred.

"Temari!"

A tall blond woman appeared behind them and Sakura ran to hug her as well. Behind her another man came and hugged after the woman.

"Kankurou!"

They seemed friendlier than the red head man, but they still didn't approve of him. Sakura seemed so happy that he didn't want to mess it up for her. She kissed all of them again, but somehow ended up in Sasuke's arms again. Gaara frowned.

"What do you think of my cousins, Sasuke?"

"They are your cousins?" He hoped that the relief didn't show in his face and felt like he liked them better now. He couldn't understand why that Gaara seemed to hate him that much when he wasn't in love with Sakura.

"_I am sure that her country hates you for making her one of your harem." _Tenten's words were still fresh in his mind and he knew that he had to prove them that their cousin was safe and happy with him.

* * *

"You love him?" Disbelief was obvious in his voice.

"Yes, Gaara, I love him. At first he treated me like one of his harem, but now he has changed and I love him for that! He doesn't meet with the harem sluts anymore and he only cares for me! I am truly happy…"

All three of them looked at her as if she was insane. When she was told that a barbarian king requested her as a hostage and she was going to be a fuck toy for that king she was devastated. She was crying for a week and cursed him all the time.

But now she was more than happy to remain a slave in his bed.

Temari smiled knowingly. "Is he that good, Sakura?"

She was ready to tell her that she would not leave his bed if she didn't need to eat and use the bathroom, but thankfully Gaara stopped her. He had reached his limit.

"Are you two out of your mind? Can't you understand what he is trying to do?" Obviously she didn't. "That bastard made you believe that he loves you to tie you in his bed forever and humiliate your father even more!" Sakura stood up with fury and her eyes were teary.

"Don't call him bastard again in my presence! You don't know him!"

"Do you?" He tried to approach her, but she took several steps back. "Sakura he has humiliated you! He is using you as he used so many women before and he doesn't respect you. If he did, he would have let you alone!"

"Why…?"

"Do you understand in what kind of position you are in? He threatened your father and he will kill you without a second thought! And even if he doesn't, he had doomed you for the rest of your life!"

"What do you mean?"

"There is no heir to the Suna's throne, Sakura! There is not one man that would want to marry you after your long-term slutty experience in his filthy hands." Her hand rose up before she could stop herself and slapped him. Gaara couldn't believe what she had just done to him, but she immediately regretted it.

"I'm so sorry, but you have to understand me. I don't care if I will ever get married or what people think about me, as long as I am with him. You should be happy for me. Now I've got to go; he is waiting for me."

With those words she kissed all of them and left. Temari stood up and closed the door so that nobody could listen to them. Then she turned to her brothers.

"That complicates things. What can we do?" Gaara remained silent and Kankurou shook he shoulders. "We have a week to stay here. Let's not waste it!"

Kankurou put his hand in Gaara's shoulder. "Don't worry, brother. At the end of the week we will take her away from him whether she wants it or not!" And Gaara slowly nodded in agreement.

* * *

Of course when something is going on in Sasuke's palace there in one person that knows everything and that's Sai. After he heard the conversation, he summoned all of his friends and informed them. Weirdly nobody seemed to care.

Sasuke for some reason was sure that they would change their mind when they saw that he was serious about Sakura and he was in a hurry to find her after she had finished eating dinner with her cousins.

Neji was sending death glares to Naruto. Said boy was drowning in guilt since he had deflowered Hinata, but he couldn't take the images of the beach out of his mind. He thought that Neji knew everything, but Hyuuga was only thinking that Tenten almost said that she loved him.

Avoiding Neji was also what Tenten was trying to do, so she didn't really care what Sakura's cousins were up to. She had earlier bruised Naruto's eye for locking her in that dungeon together with him and she intended to continue after the meeting.

Shikamaru was as usual asleep.

"Sai, please stop spying on them, because Sakura will kill me." Sasuke said. "And we have to treat them perfectly as long as they are here. I won't allow them to take Sakura! Someone has to stick with them and show them around."

"I am getting married at Saturday, Sasuke and Ino will kill me!"

"I and Neji are his best men and the bride is making us help with the arrangements."

"I am her maid of Honour and extra busy!"

All of them turned their heads and stared at Shikamaru, who was sleeping silently in an armchair. They all smirked and Naruto poke his shoulder until he opened one of his black eyes.

"Congratulations, Shikamaru. You were chosen to stick with Sakura's cousins from Suna for the next week." His eyes opened wide as he heard Sasuke's words and tried to protest, but Sasuke put his hand on his mouth. "Everyone else is busy! You shouldn't sleep so much. Don't leave them from your eyes and especially the red-head. Now I have to go."

* * *

But he had to wait for a long time before Sakura entered his bedchamber. She had had dinner with her cousins and they talked a lot until everything was good again between them. Gaara didn't want to let go of her, because he knew that she wanted to go keep the king's bed warm, but nothing could keep his cousin away from him another night. The fact that Sakura had grown up so depended on him was killing Gaara and made Temari and Kankurou worry for her and wonder how she would accept to leave his side.

Poor Sasuke, unaware of their plans, had reached his limits of waiting when the door opened and she appeared in front of him. Sakura closed the door, locked and turned to look him in the face. He sat on his bed and looked at her angrily.

"Undress."

Without a word she took off her belt, undid her buttons and her dress fell down in front of her legs. Yet she didn't move closer to him. Sasuke didn't seem to like what he saw.

"Completely."

The white bra and panties ended up on the floor with her dress and shocks. He stared at her creamy boobs and the pink triangle between her legs, but there was still no enthusiastic reaction. Sakura had started to lose her patience.

"Now undress me."

That took a little more time. He stood up and she removed his shirt, pants and boxers slowly. Her clever hands were caressing his muscular body and warmed him up. When he sat back on the bed his penis was twitching a little even though he seemed unaffected. She remained silent and naked in front of him, ready to obey all his commands.

"What took you so long when your king had asked for you?" His hand went up her thigh and a finger found its way into her pussy. She shivered as he felt her wetness and found it hard to continue talking.

"…I-I was –mmh…eating…" She tried to come closer and sit on his lap, but he kept her standing by pushing the finger back inside her. Her legs had started to feel weak and she was ready for more.

"You disobeyed your king's orders to eat such a long dinner?" She was thrilled knowing that she was up for another harsh punishment.

"I-I am sorry –ah- my king…" Sasuke's finger was caressing her magical spot so strongly that she wanted to squeal. "Pleeeaaase forgive mmmmme…."

"Suck my cock." Finally she was getting some action. She mumbled 'my pleasure' with an eager voice and she kneeled in front of him taking his semi-hard length in her hands. She had now a good technique in blowjobs and he loved them as every man.

As she took him in her mouth she concentrated on him, but she felt his hand caressing her buttocks.

-SPANK-

Sakura's squeal couldn't be heard with Sasuke's member in her mouth but he certainly felt the nice vibration. She tried to take him out, but he grabbed her hair and pushed her back until she had him all in and then he started to thrust in her mouth.

-SPANK- SPANK- SPANK-

Her butt had turned crimson red and she found hard to breath, but both she and Sasuke knew that she was enjoying it and shameful juices ran on her thighs. He came in her mouth and she eagerly drank all his semen and cleaned his length.

He stood up and got out in his large balcony leaving her all hot and needy on the floor. He had made some decisions and wanted to tell her, but he couldn't find a way that wasn't very embarrassing. He didn't think of it much though, because Sakura had followed him outside with no pure intentions.

She hugged him from behind and grabbed his length in her hand making him hard again. Sasuke pulled her in front of him and kissed her so passionately that tears ran from her eyes. Even if he never told her that he loved her, she would understand it everyday out of those kisses.

She was the one who broke the kiss, because she was too horny. She turned her back to him and bent over. No man would need explanation to understand what she wanted. His cock was thrust so fast and hard in her pussy that she lost her balance.

"AAAH!" She covered her mouth reminding to herself that they were outside his room, but she found it harder to keep it quiet after every deep thrust, so Sasuke covered her mouth with his own hand.

But her lustful scream was still heard over the castle. Nobody was close to hear it except the visitors' chambers. Thankfully Gaara and Kankurou were asleep, but poor Temari heard her cousin's voice, but she mistaken her scream and thought it was from agony.

Temari got out in her balcony and looked around, but she saw and heard nothing, so she thought that she was wrong. As she turned around to go back inside she saw the light of his room.

Sasuke's balcony was higher that hers, but she could see them clearly from a very naughty ankle. She was bent over and he was behind her, while the light from the room showed Temari every detail. Sakura was sweaty and one of her hands was touching her own clit. The other arm was used by the king to pull her back every time and thrust deeper into her. Temari couldn't see where he was thrusting, but she hoped that it was her pussy and not her ass. Temari had been to war and had her fair share in lovers, so she knew that those sharp thrusts would cause her cousin great pain in the morning.

She stood there frozen and stared to that girl that was supposed to be her modest cousin. Sakura couldn't scream with Sasuke's hand on her mouth, but she seemed to have the time of her life.

Sasuke came and Temari saw his semen glistening in the light. She knew that Sakura came too and Sasuke took her gently in his arms and brought her inside, probably to continue fucking her brains out.

Temari sighed and got in, too. She lied down on her bed, but the thoughts couldn't let her sleep. Sakura was in love with that king, but what about him? From what she had seen, she wanted to believe that he loved her back, but she couldn't be sure. Gaara was right; either way Sakura should come with them back in Suna by the end of the week.

And after what she saw, nobody could blame Sakura if she wanted to stay in Konoha with Sasuke.

* * *

"What were you doing with Tenten in the dungeon?" Naruto had asked Neji a hundred times and he didn't get a proper answer. Naruto had seen Tenten crying and kissing him, so he knew exactly what Neji had done to her.

"Naruto, hasn't she beaten you enough? Do you want me too?" The blond had interrupted them the moment the girl was about to tell that she loved him and Neji had been longing to hear these words from her mouth all his life. It was hard for him to forgive Naruto.

"Will you tell me?"

"But you saw us, Naruto!" He wanted to leave, but they had stuck with paperwork and they had to finish that night. Naruto hadn't done a thing and he concentrated on persuading Neji to call off his wedding without telling him that his bride was no longer a virgin.

"And I don't understand! If you are in love with Tennie and she obviously loves you, why do you want to get married to that Hyuuga girl?"

Neji sighed. "If I want to be head of my clan, I have to marry a Hyuuga girl. It's a rule." Of course even if there were no rules, Tenten would never want to be the kind of wife he needed. She was too independent for that.

"But you love her! You will be miserable for the rest of your life!"

"Hn."

"Don't 'hn' me! You know it's true! You will be miserable and you will make Tenten and Hinata miser…"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY COUSIN'S NAME?"

* * *

**Oops…! That is Naruto's big mouth for you! Now Neji knows the truth! Next chapter is Sai and Ino's wedding including a jealous Neji, a courageous Hinata, an infuriated Gaara and a… sleepy Shikamaru! Ok, that was pretty much expected!**

**Please R&R! (I would love 200 reviews)**

**zoikoiroi**


	12. Chapter 10

**Story: Queen of the harem**

**Author: zoikoiroi**

**Rate: M**

S**ummary: "You betrayed our peace contract and started a war against Konoha. To punish you I will take your own daughter, king Haruno, and put her in my harem. If you continue the war, she will die." Many pairings, AU. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**I'm back! Get ready for massive changes…**** It's Ino and Sai's wedding day and all of our heroes will be there! Well, not Hinata, but she is my honorable guest… Not a good day for Neji, but Naruto is up for a big surprise! **

**Read and enjoy!**

* * *

Shikamaru was woken up by a long scream and it took him a while to recognize Naruto's voice. He ran to the other room and saw Neji pressing Naruto on a wall; his legs weren't touching the ground and one of Neji's hands was on his neck chocking him. Shikamaru thought that Neji's face was the scarier thing he had ever seen in his life.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW MY COUSIN?"

"Neji, can't you see that he can't answer with your hand on his neck?" It took Shikamaru a while to remove Naruto out of Neji's hands and the blond fell on the ground looking terrified. Neji started walking back and forth in the room. Shikamaru stayed next to Naruto in case things went wild.

"Hyuuga women are not allowed to have intercourses with men until they are married and the father is the one choosing the husband. Hinata has never left the Hyuuga manor and you have never been in. There is no way you know my cousin!"

Shikamaru couldn't hold it. "Neji, I'm sorry but this is bullshit. Not even our grandparents acted like that! People choose their own spouses now!"

"We have to protect our bloodline, Shikamaru!"

"By keeping your women prisoners?"

"This is none of your business! What Naruto did was unacceptable and lethal to my cousin's honor. He insulted me and all my clan!"

"He did nothing…"

"Hinata is your cousin?" Naruto's voice was weak and showed his fear, but also a small hope of happiness rising. Neji found that very weird, but the only thing he wanted was to find out how Naruto learned Hinata's name and what he had done to her.

"Yes, why?"

"I thought she was your fiancée!"

"My betrothed is Hyuuga Renata. Hinata is the daughter of my father's brother." As these words came out of his mouth, Naruto stood up and hugged him, crying for happiness. Both Neji and Shikamaru looked stunned at him, but he didn't care. He didn't care who Hinata's fiancé was; as long he wasn't Neji, he would steal Hinata from him.

"Then, Neji, whether you like it or not I am going to be your cousin, because I will very soon marry Hinata." Neji's mouth opened wide and in a moment he was again chasing Naruto around Shikamaru who was trying to understand what he had just heard. Naruto for the first time thought himself that he had a too big mouth and he had to learn to control his enthusiasm.

"YOU BASTARD! MY COUSIN IS NOT MEANT FOR YOUR JAWS, IDIOT! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR LAYING YOUR EYES ON HER!"

He quickly caught him and thankfully Shikamaru stopped him from breaking his neck. Naruto had finally understood that he shouldn't tell Neji the truth. Neji was breathing hard to calm himself down, but he was failing.

"Neji, please let Naruto explain! Maybe there is nothing wrong with your cousin!" Neji stopped running and Naruto hid behind Shikamaru, thinking of what he should tell Neji.

"One night I went to the Ramen shop…"

"SPARE US THE DETAILS OF YOUR HUNGER AND FOCUS ON MY COUSIN!"

"Well, it was closed, but I know the owners, so I climbed on the roof to break in from behind, but the Hyuuga Garden is on the other side and I saw your cousin…"

"IF YOU BROKE INTO MY GARDEN, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"…well, I saw her and she saw me and she was the most beautiful thing I ever saw. I kept going and going there for weeks until I found the courage to talk to her." Neji couldn't scream any more. He was powerless in front of Naruto's enchanted face and loving words. "One day I saw her talking to you and I thought that she was your fiancée, but she isn't and I don't really care for your clan rules, Neji! I will take her with or without her father's approval!"

Shikamaru was still between them in case Neji attacked Naruto again, but he wasn't mad anymore. "Do you know if she wants you back?"

"Yes, I know! Neji, believe me! I would gladly die for Hinata. I am the only one that can make her happy. She isn't happy in your house!"

Neji thought of all those times that he asked his uncle to take Hinata for a walk and he refused. He thought of idiotic brutal Kenichi and how changed Hinata seemed over the last weeks. Then he turned his back at them and walked out of the room.

Both Shikamaru and Naruto sighed relieved.

"I hope that you haven't touched his cousin in an inappropriate way, because I won't be able to save you from his hands."

Naruto gulped.

* * *

The new day came and it brought the promise of a wedding with it. It was the perfect weather for and outside ceremony and everyone woke up in a good mood, except Shikamaru who woke up five hours earlier than his usual time and was still late.

When he reached the palace, Sasuke, Sakura and her cousins had already finished breakfast and were ready for the tour.

Temari and Kankorou had come to like Sasuke at last. He was friendly with them and he obviously made Sakura happy. Poor Gaara had only seen that his cousin was exhausted from his sexual needs, so he continued to hate him. He told them that he was busy to avoid the tour, but he promised to attend the wedding. Kankorou wanted to visit Tenten's working place and see her famous blades, so only Temari went to the tour with Shikamaru.

Sasuke had to work and Sakura needed to get ready for the wedding. It was her first time accompanying officially the King outside the palace and she wanted to be perfect for him.

At the Hyuuga Manor Neji was impatiently waiting for the other men to leave, so that he could be alone with Hinata. When everyone left them alone, he approached her and sat next to her. Immediately he understood that she had cried last night. Maybe she was waiting for Naruto and he had kept him away.

"Hinata, have I ever talked to you about my friends?"

The girl giggled. "Neji-nii-san, you never use that word. I have never heard you admit that you love someone and want to be his friend! You are only saying how annoying people are…"

"And the most annoying person of them is the idiot that talks all the time that he isn't eating!" She giggled again. "His name is Uzumaki Naruto." Her book fell off her hands.

She picked it up with trembling hands and looked him in the eyes only to see that he already knew everything about her and Naruto. Well… not everything, because he would have kill her by now. Neji came closer and took her hands in his to comfort her.

"Please tell me that you don't have feeling for that idiot! I thought that you are a smart girl." She bravely raised her head and looked directly at him.

"He is not an idiot." It was Neji's turn to turn red, not from embarrassment but from anger. He used to think of Hinata as a little girl and now he saw clearly that she was a pretty woman that any man could be attracted to.

"Hinata, do you have any idea what you are doing? You father will skin you alive if he finds out that you are secretly seeing someone outside the clan and you have made physical contact with him! And all the clan will hunt Naruto down! He doesn't know the rules but you do; how did you allow this to happen?"

The beautiful lavender eyes were wet and red. "…It happened on its own, nii-san; I didn't want it! Naruto showed me the world and you know how much I want to leave this place!" The fact that Hinata was talking so bravely shocked Neji more that everything. "I don't want to marry Kenichi…"

"I don't like Kenichi as well and Naruto… he is an idiot, but he will treat you much better! I guess that I can easily persuade Kenichi out of the engagement, but your father would never allow you to marry Naruto…"

"You mean… you are going to help me?" Hinata couldn't believe her ears. He expected Neji to be madder that her father, but he was actually helping! Maybe it was because he truly treasured Naruto as a friend. That made her happy, but then she remembered that her cousin was also in love with someone outside the clan and he didn't make a move because of the clan rules.

"Well, if your father makes me the clan leader soon enough, I will allow the match between you and Naruto. Until then nothing can be done!" That wasn't very promising. Her father wasn't that old.

"But, if you become the clan leader, you will have to take a woman from the clan! What about your beloved one?" Neji shook his head like that didn't matter, but it was the only thought in his head. He would have to forget his dreams about Tenten. That thought was too depressing, so he tried to think of something else.

"Hey, I hope that Naruto hasn't done anything offensive to you, right?"

"Of course not!" She was telling the truth; because she didn't share Neji's belief that fucking her brains out on a beach was offensive. And it was better to keep that secret from Neji.

* * *

Shikamaru was the first to arrive in the wedding ceremony. He talked with Ino's father for a while and then he went to find Sai. Sai was probably the only person in the world who would remain calm and uncaring in his own wedding. The moment he saw Shikamaru he had his usual smile on his face.

"Hey! It's not like you to arrive first at anything!"

"Shut up because I haven't slept since morning! Why aren't you anxious and depressed like a normal groom?" Sai continued to smile. "You are getting married to the most unbearable woman I have ever met!

"To me she is the most beautiful as well as the most unbearable. That's why I asked her to marry me!" Usually it was hard to understand what was going on in Sai's mind, but that day his face screamed happiness.

"Well, I might change my mind after the morning I spent with Sakura's cousin, too."

"She is hot as well."

"I was wondering around with her all morning and she was asking things all the time to keep me awake (she is a sadist!) Then she purposely told me to lay on the ground and rest, so that she could leave me alone with a note!" Shikamaru passed the note to Sai and he red it.

_Hi sleepy-head!_

_I'm sorry I've put you to sleep, but it was exhausting carrying you around with me all day. I can't believe that your noble king found me such a boring and slow guide! Enjoy your nap while I have my tour and next time just not leave your bed. Don't be sorry. Some people just can't follow me. Temari_

"Sasuke won't be happy with you!"

"Who cares about Sasuke? She thinks she is too smart for me! Will she be at the wedding?" That note was bugging him all day and he had spent hours looking for her in the streets, but he just couldn't find her.

"I have invited the three Sand siblings, but they didn't seem eager to come. I'm telling you: something is wrong with them and Sasuke doesn't pay attention to the issue! Something is going on and I'm too busy with Ino to find out what!"

"Well… if I had a cousin I wouldn't like to know that she is spending her nights in my enemy's bed against her will. You should see Neji when he heard that Naruto is in love with his cousin! She isn't as innocent as we thought…"

"Neji is here!" The both turned to see Neji coming to them. He didn't seem stoic as always and his usually pale face was a little blushed. He was obviously angry. He approached them and stood next to Sai as he should. Shikamaru slowly left to his seat; Ino didn't want him as the best man, because she didn't want to him to fall asleep in the middle of the ceremony.

Naruto arrived next but lost his courage when he saw Neji's expression. His place was next to Neji, so didn't have a choice but to go and stand next to him. Neji tried to remain calm as he spoke to him.

"Hinata expects you to be in the usual spot after the wedding is over." Both Sai and Naruto gasped and Naruto started to sweat.

"Neji, are you alright?"

"Well, I spent all afternoon trying to talk my uncle into retiring and making me head of the clan, so I'm not alright!"

Sai stopped waving at the guests and turned to Neji. "But you wanted to remain Sasuke's counselor and general! If you become head of the clan, you will have to quit and focus in your clan's cases!"

"You can thank Naruto for that!"

"Why me?"

"Because my cousin wants to marry you and my uncle will never approve of you! If I am the leader this is my decision and I get the lovely task of marrying you two."

"What…?"

Suddenly all chattering stopped and everyone stood up, except from Shikamaru who was again asleep. Sasuke had arrived and all the guests stood up and welcomed their king. Next to him Sakura was shyly smiling to everyone, wearing the most breathtaking gown she could find in the palace. It was her first official appearance in the king's side and she made quite an impression to almost everyone…

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Naruto jumped onto Neji with a scream of excitement and hugged him with all his might. All the heads including Sasuke and Sakura's turned to them and all the mouths opened. Naruto was so forceful that Neji fell on Sai, who tried to support all the weights and take them off him. Neji tried to push Naruto away, but he continued holding him tight and screaming.

"THANK YOU. THANK YOU. THANK YOU. THANK YOU. THANK YOU…!"

"GET OFF ME, YOU BLOND IDIOT!"

"ARE YOU TWO CRAZY? THIS IS MY WEDDING!"

Sasuke ran and removed Naruto from Neji, but the blond was so happy that hugged Sasuke instead and started kissing his face.

"Dobe, what are you doing?"

"I'M GETTING MARRIED!" He screamed on top of his lungs and them saw two hundred people looking at him like he was a weird clown in the circus. He then remembered that his wedding should be a secret until Neji became the Hyuuga's clan leader and that would take some time. Slowly he returned to his place next to Neji and wore his serious face. After a while he noticed that people were looking at him and laughing.

"What?"

Neji sent him a death glare. "They think you are getting married to me, you idiot! There is no way you will be my relative."

The music started and Naruto didn't get to answer Neji. Everyone sat in their seats and stopped staring at Naruto and Neji. Sasuke returned next to Sakura and mentally reminded himself to kill Naruto later. Behind him Gaara was stunned; Temari and Kankurou couldn't stop laughing and Sasuke couldn't blame them.

First Tenten appeared and walked down the aisle. She was wearing a light pink bridesmaid dress and her hair was down for the first time. In Neji's eyes she looked like the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Inside his head he could see images of Tenten coming down the aisle and himself waiting where Sai was standing with the bouquet in his hands…

And then she reached her position and sweetly smiled at a guy from Suna that was sitting behind Sasuke. The guy waved at her and smiled back, while Neji was soundlessly dying next to Naruto, who was still hopping up and down out of excitement.

Ino appeared in front of them looking so beautiful that everyone else didn't seem to matter in front of her. Her dress was white and simple, but happiness made her glow like the sun. She walked down the aisle and reached Sai, who was for the first time in his life completely serious.

It was the perfect day for a wedding.

* * *

**Well, things are never boring when Naruto is there! I hoped you liked it… R&R**

**zoikoiroi**


	13. Quiz 3

**Story: Queen of the harem**

**Author: zoikoiroi**

**Rate: M**

S**ummary: "You betrayed our peace contract and started a war against Konoha. To punish you I will take your own daughter, king Haruno, and put her in my harem. If you continue the war, she will die." Many pairings, AU. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Quiz 3**

**Which couple will have a baby first?**

**i) Sasuke-Sakura**

**ii) Naruto-Hinata**

**iii) Neji-Tenten**

**iv) Sai-Ino**

**v) Shikamaru-Temari**


	14. Chapter 11

**Story: Queen of the harem**

**Author: zoikoiroi**

**Rate: M**

S**ummary: "You betrayed our peace contract and started a war against Konoha. To punish you I will take your own daughter, king Haruno, and put her in my harem. If you continue the war, she will die." Many pairings, AU. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Please, dear readers, forgive me! My computer apparently can't find its boot device and an almost ready chapter was lost... I remember what I had written and now I just have to rewrite (notice the sarcasm!) and I hope it will be better that the other. My latest quiz was a mess. Everyone wants a different couple to get pregnat and it would be childish to make all women pregnat at the same time! Eventually they will all have children, so don't be disappointed...**

**Your reviews almost made me cry... I couldn't believe that so many people like my story! Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

There was one job in the world that Ino liked to do and that was throwing parties. All her parties were amazing and her wedding party was the most amazing of all, yet she was paying no attention in the guests but only looked at her husband who was trying to embarass her with his dancing skills. It was a good thing that she didn't care about her friends' behavior because she would be deeply disappointed.

None of them seemed to care about her wedding, not even her maid of honor. They were thinking only about their own love lives and once in her lifetime she didn't want to find out their secrets.

The moment Sai kissed Ino Naruto had disappeared. His excitement was too much to handle and he hadn't seen Hinata for more days that he could handle. Not even Sai's trained eyes saw hin leaving and when Neji found out it was too late; he just sighed and reminded himself that he given his blessing. Naruto ran to the Ramen shop and climbed up like he had done so many times before, only to see Hinata standing right under the roof, waiting for him. He quickly pulled her up and she she kissed him with relief as soon as he was close enough.

They had all their life to talk and at that time they couldn't take their hands of each other. The roof was still warm from the daylight and it felt nice against Hinata's naked back. Naruto used his clothes as a pillow for her and he stayed on top of her. He had missed her body so much that his hands and mouth travelled from her head to toes many times until she quietly begged him to take her. The pain from the first time had disappeared and the moment he entered her he felt all her body shivering from pleasure. she was too embarassed to talk, but the most lustful sounds escaped her mouth.

The only thing Hinata could see was Naruto's flushed face. He was going up and down, eyes shut from pleasure and mouth half open, panting as he was trying to make it last longer. Sometimes she raised her head to kiss him, but most of the time she was only looking at his face, trying to remember every little detail of his features. And then she missed his cumming face, because she came as well and the only thing she could see was stars.

They lied back panting in the cool night beeze, looking at the full moon. Naruto for the first time felt secure about this relationship. He knew that Hinta was all his. She seemed to share that belief when she turned over to face him and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I love you."

He knew that she did but he was delighted to hear it. "I love you, too."

"I loved you from the beginning, but now I know that Neji-nii-san loves you as well and approves of our relationship I know that everything is going to be fine!"

Naruto sighed and showed her the marks on his neck from Neji's hands. "If I knew that Neji was your cousin, I would have never left you, my love. I thought I betrayed him and stole away his fiancee, but now I am very happy that we are going to be family. I know he loves me eventhough he will never admit it! But I feel bad that he has to become the clan leader for us... He wanted to be Sasuke's general and stay in the palace."

"Well, he didn't have that option, Naruto-kun! From the day his father died, my father is training him for his successor. He only sent him to the King's army to gain experience, so that he will fight for the clan one day. The only thing that makes me sad is that he will have to marry Renata and I don't think he likes her very much... Oh, I'm so lucky to have you!"

Naruto kissed her again and tried to feel sorry for Neji, but it was inpossible to overcome his happiness. "Hinata-chan, I give you my word as a man that as soon as Neji give me permission, I will marry you and take you from this prison. You are going to love the place Sasuke gave my in the castle! You will see the ocean everyday and talk with the other ladies and walk around in the gardens... and if we have daughters we will let them free to decide their spouses. I just hope that Neji could have this opportunity as well. He won't be happy in here..."

Hinata sighed. "Neji-nii-san at least can choose for himself as a man. She just has to be from the clan. Tell me more about our life together..." And they stayed there all night talking to each other until the sunrise.

* * *

Neji surprisingly managed to forget about Naruto and Hinata very soon. He had to put up with all the teasing for his wedding with Naruto, but that didn't seem to make him angry either. All his attention was drifted to Sakura's cousin from Suna, who seemed to be by Tenten's side all the time and make her laugh with his every word. Little did he know that Tenten was laughing on purpose to make him believe that she liked the guy and didn't care for him and the incident in the dungeon. She still couldn't believe that she had kissed him and almost confessed that she loved him, so she had successfully avoided him until the wedding and that night she hadn't even looked at him all night.

The day before Kankurou had visited her lab to see her work and he had made quite an impression on Tenten. He was funny and obviously flirted with her, but she wasn't able to appreciate it since she waited for Neji to come in any minute. When he didn't come all day she started to panick. She didn't know what had happened with Naruto and Hinata, so she thought that he didn't really care whether she loved hiim or not.

That conclusion hurt like hell and gave Tenten a really bad headache. Finally she decided to get Neji off her mind and act uncaring during the wedding while flirting with Kankurou. From what she could understand mission was accomplished and Neji was furious. She had danced with Kankurou all night and now they sat at their table, talking about weapons and battles with Neji staring at them from close distance. But that was about to end.

Gaara stormed out of the house dragging Sakura with him and brought her to Kankurou's table. Sasuke followed them and immediately Tenten understood that they had fought. Kankurou stood up and tried to calm his brother down, so Sasuke caught up and grabbed Sakura's other hand.

"Let go off her, you bastard!" Gaara hissed. Thankfully nobody was looking at them.

Sakura cried out. "Gaara, you're hurting me... and don't call him like that!" Gaara let go off her and she ended up next to Sasuke.

"Do you know what Sakura was doing in the house with him, Kankurou? That piece os shit can't take his hands off her! If I hadn't found them, they would be naked by now!"

Kankurou sent Sasuke a death glare... "Calm down, brother... We knew that she is sleeping with him already!"

"I have a name." Sasuke held Sakura tightly and wasn't willing to let go. "You and your sister may not like it, but I and Sakura are together and will remain together! I was very kind to you three, because she loves you all, but I will not tolerate this anymore. If you don't approve of us, you are not welcome in Konoha anymore."

Gaara's face turned from red to white. "Sakura, will you come with your family or will you stay with the man that destroyed your honor maybe forever?"

"Gaara, I'm sorry, but I will stay with the man I love with or without honor!" As soon as Gaara heard her answer, he turned his back to her and left. She was determined to stay with Sasuke, but she couldn't help but feel sad. She and Gaara used to be very close and deep inside her she knew that he was right to be angry with Sasuke. Maybe if he wanted to marry her, Gaara would forgive him and approve of their relationship, but Sasuke had never talked about wedding or any type of commitment. Kankurou sighed as he saw his brother leaving and decided to take everything in his own hands.

"Sakura, can you please come with me just for tonight? We will find Temari and go talk to Gaara."

She turned to Sasuke and kissed him lightly on the lips. "See you on the morning baby."

Sasuke didn't want to let go, but he knew that she wanted to make up with her cousins before they left for Suna. Maybe he should talk to them himself and tell them that he intended to wed Sakura soon, but he decided that he had to tell Sakura first and find a really romantic way to propose. "Sakura..."

"What is it?"

He whispered in her ear. "I love you..."

She just smiled. "I love you, too."

* * *

Poor Temari knew nothing of Kankurou's plan. After the wedding she had quietly sat down at a random table and refused every man that asked her to dance. She just watched Sakura's happiness as she danced and thought with pain that she had to hurt her most beloved cousin in the world. Thankfully someone interrupted her ugly thoughts.

"If it isn't the troublesome woman that made me sleep in a field!" She turned her head to see her guide, Nara Shikamaru, in his best looks taking a seat next to her.

"If it isn't the boring genius that fall asleep while he was accompaning a lady!"

"Well, I think that the annoying lady had a plan to get rid of me, isn't that right? You even said it in your mocking note!"

"If that sleepyhead was a genius, shouldn't he understand the plan and leave the lady alone without wasting all her time first?"

"My father says tha no man, no matter how brilliant he is, is a match for a really devious woman. Do you care to dance?"

Temari almost fell from her chair. "Isn't that too troublesome for you? And thanks for the devious comment."

"Usually it is, but most women can't keep me awake with such well-thought insults! And I have to dance at least one song, because the bride will ask me tomorrow and she sees right through my lies." Temari thought of it for a while and then she decided that he was cute and funny (when he wasn't sleeping.)

"I think that you hate dancing as much as I do, so can you thing of anything more fun to do instead?" Even if Shikamaru wasn't a genius, he would have understand her intentions. He thanked God that he knew Ino's house so well and pulled her inside the house until they found an empty room full of wedding presents and hid in there.

None of them was shy or virgin. Temari had been to war and met a lot of men that enjoyed spending time with her. After seeing all the ugliness in the world, she didn't believe in romantic stuff like other women. She knew that love was a pathetic excuse that men used to bring women in their bed and marriage was a stupid rule of society to make people have children. If Shikamaru had told her that he fell in love at first sight or promised to marry her, she would have laughed at him and leave him as soon as her physical needs were eased.

Shikamaru on the other hand had taken advantage of Sasuke's harem more than once. He found it very convenient that he didn't have to talk those women into satisfying him and he could fall asleep right after sex. In his mind, all women were like Ino, talking all the time and seeking for a handsome, brave, sensiive, obedient prince. Not even Tenten had persuaded him that she wasn't like that; she was still a virgin. After Sasuke found Sakura and sent away the harem, Shikamaru hadn't had sex and he couldn't believe that he had found a woman like Temari that didn't ask for romance.

So while her brothers were fighting with Sasuke she was naked and sweaty on the hard floor of a small closet with a handsome man on top of her. He might not be energetic at daylight, but when he had sex he was more than eager to please his girl. They ended up destroying more than one of Ino's wedding presents and they got the place so dirty that anyone would understand what had happened in there. Once or twice someone knocked the door, but the sounds coming from the inside stopped them from coming in. Shikamaru and Temari only cared for each other's bodies, so they didn't pay attention and continued their doing.

The only problem was that after sex they couldn't get away from each other. They remained hidden in that room for hours, talking about their lifes, unwilling to leave that warmth of real human contact. It was morning when Temari returned in the castle only to find Gaara, Kankurou and Sakura waiting for her.

* * *

The moment Kankurou left Tenten's side, she knew that Neji would come to her. She tried to keep Sasuke next to her, but after Sakura left he was all gloomy and quickly left. Neji hadn't taken his eyes off her all night and couldn't be happier that she was finally alone. She just sat there and watched as he stood up and approached her. He suddenly grabeed her hand and pulled her up to the dancefloor, so she found herself stuuck with her head on his chest dancing a slow song. he was warm and his manly smell made her dizzy, but she tried to act totally cool.

"Did you have a good time with that weirdo from Suna?" Tenten had to pinch herself not to scream from excitement. Neji was so jealous of Kankurou that his had lost his cold uncaring pose!

"If you mean _Kankurou-kun__, _he is very nice! I would like him to stay for more, but Sasuke and his brother ruined my plans..." Neji immediately held her tighter onto him, as if someone would steal her from him.

"Sasuke shouldn't have accepted them here! They are only causing him trouble and taking Sakura away from him! Didn't you see how your friend took Sakura with him?"

"Hyuuga, Sasuke said that he loved her! Her cousins will stop interfering as soon as he proves his love to Sakura and restore her honor! After they're married nobody will be able to separate them!"

"So you think that a man has to prove his feelings by proposing or he doesn't really love the woman?" Tenten had the impression that they weren't talking for Sasuke and Sakura anymore. She wondered if he was testing her intentions, so she decided to make herself clear.

"I don't care for ceremonies and vows any more that you, but Sakura is different! Everyone will treat her as an immoral slut until she is legally married and if Sasuke doesn't marry her, nobody will take her from second hand!"

Neji let go of her so quickly that she lost her balance. He seemed upset and disappointed. The truth was that he had just heard what he feared the whole time, that he had no right to touch Tenten since he would never marry her. She had to remain a virgin until her wedding night with some random stranger that would not put his clan and relatives above her and risk everything just to be with her. Unfortunately Tenten only saw rejection and pride. She thought that he believed that she wasn't good enough for him, when he believed that he wasn't good enough for her.

* * *

"Now that Temari has returned can you please tell me why can't I be with Sasuke?" The three Sand siblings looked at each other and decided that it was finally time to tell her the truth. Temari sat next to her and took Sakura's hand in hers. Kankurou locked the door and the windows and Gaara finally opened his mouth.

"Sakura, the only reason your father sent us here is to take you back home before your life is in danger... please, don't interrupt me! As we talk your father's army is ready to attack Konoha's south borders and get revenge for his last defeat. The moment Uchiha finds out that we dishonored our agreement he will kill you, Sakura."

The room was dark and cold. There were no colors, no sounds or smells, no faces around her. There was only pain and fear. Why did her father gave her to Sasuke as a hostage when he wanted to start another war? What would Sasuke do when he found out that her father had lied to him and intended to destroy his country again? He had worked so hard to heal the wounds from the last war and was willing to let her father free for her sake, but the old man had to start another war. Everybody would hate her. Would Sasuke...?

"Sasuke would never kill me!" She screamed it on top of her lungs to make sure that everyone would listen to her. Her tears started to fall making her cousins' hearts bleed. Gaara opened his mouth to tell her that she was wrong, but Temari stopped him.

"Sakura, even he doesn't want to, he has to do it! All Konoha knows why you are her and expect him to keep his word and punish Suna. He may be the King, but he is not alone in this world. If you want to live, you have to come with us and hide in Suna!"

"If I leave like this, he will think that I betrayed him, Temari! Everyone will think that I knew about my father's plans...'' Gaara stood up and interrupted her.

"Nothing can be done about that! There is a carriage waiting for us outside the town and you will be in that carriage whether you want it or not. Sakura, there is nothing left for you here! I'm sure that you have feelings for that king, but you will be an enemy to him as soon as the war starts and we will have to die protecting you if you choose to stay here! Stop crying and do the right thing. Save yourself!"

Her tears didn't stop falling during their journey to Suna. The only thing in her mind was that she had even said goodbye.

* * *

**Boo-hoo-hoo! Naruto and Hinata are the only ones who got their happy ending in this chapter. All the other couples were separated!**

**Please review and I promise to update sooner this time!**

**zoikoiroi**


	15. Chapter 12

**Story: Queen of the harem**

**Author: zoikoiroi**

**Rate: M**

S**ummary: "You betrayed our peace contract and started a war against Konoha. To punish you I will take your own daughter, king Haruno, and put her in my harem. If you continue the war, she will die." Many pairings, AU. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**New chapter ready already? Yes, I got my computer back! Most of you hated me for taking Sakura away from Sasuke, but it was necessary for the plot. If you read my other stories you will see how fond I am to HAPPY ENDINGS and stop worrying. **

**My language issues are not improving though and I think that I will get a beta for my next stories... If you have any complaints or suggestion for this story I would love to hear from you! I also want a good idea for a new story and maybe you can help? Love you and especially your reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

How do you know that you were at a really good party last night? You wake up with a terrible headache and you can't remember a thing of last night! That was exactly Ino's situation when she woke up in her husband's arms. Her beautiful wedding gown was tossed at the other side of the room and she was completely naked. The soreness between her legs reminded her what she had been doing the night before and she relaxed, thinking that her life would be like that from now on.

Sai woke up a while later from her excited sqeals as she opened her presents and went to find her. As they were alone in their own house for the first time she hadn't put on any clothes and he put on his very best real smile as he lied next to her.

"Are you going to make your husband any breakfast, baby?" She was eyeing a huge colorful package and didn't even bother to answer. "Ino, I have another present right here!"

His trick worked and she turned around to look at him. When she saw his nakedness she smirked. "It better be something that I've never seen before, my dear husband. I wouldn't enjoy being mad at you on our first day as a married couple!"

Sai licked his lips and smiled at her. "Well, if marriage hasn't changed you already, you will love a very hot piece of gossip I have for you!"

"Oh, you know me too well! I even prefer that from that amazing house Sasuke has given us! What is it?"

Sai pointed his mouth to make her kiss him first, but her curiosity made the kiss brief and wild. "One of your closest male friends had sex with Sakura's cousin Temari from Suna right on the floor you sit right now!" Ino gawked and thought for a while.

"I am pretty sure that I didn't see Naruto or heard his voice once at the party!"

"That's because he left the exact moment after our "You may kiss the bride" kiss." Ino mentally noted to interrogate Naruto for that later and guessed again.

"Sasuke was with Sakura until they left... and I recall Neji dancing with Tenten... Choji was right next to the food all night; AHHHH! Don't tell me it was Shikamaru!" She stood up and started hopping up and down, giving Sai an amazing view of her breasts bouncing. As she was thinking of all the teasing she was going to do to poor Shikamaru, Sai pulled her down again making her realize that he already had a hard-on.

After Ino realized his intentions, she postponed Naruto's murder and Shikamaru's torture for later or the next day and got them out of her mind. The most important man in her life was her husband.

* * *

Sasuke wasn't very happy when he woke up on an empty bed. He thought that Sakura wanted to spend more time with her family since they were to leave the next day and decided to show some respect to them since they had fought at the wedding. He didn't have anything to do, so he went to train a little; he wasn't doing that much after Sakura entered his life.

It didn't come as a surprise when he found Neji in the training field. He doubted that Neji had lost one day of training in his life. He seemed so angry and frustrated that Sasuke would like to turn around and leave, but he had to be a good supportive friend, so he approached him and sat on the ground next to him. Soon Neji couldn't bear his thoughts alone and lied down closing his eyes.

"Well, if you are so angry about Naruto and your cousin, I'm sure you know that the idiot has a little child's heart and she will have a great life with him."

"Hn." Neji wasn't in the mood to yell at him for knowing about Naruto and Hinata's relationship and not telling or talk about them. He and Sasuke always understood each other, so Sasuke immediately knew that Neji needed to talk about something. They both were men of few words and that was a very rare occasion. Neji needed time to express his emotions with words.

After a while he opened his eyes. "If I want to marry Naruto and Hinata I will have to become clan leader sooner that I thought."

"It's a pity! You are by far the most skilled General the army ever had. Do you want to leave or you are doing it for your cousin? Naruto told me that she will be in trouble if the Hyuugas find out their relationship."

"Personal desires mean nothing to the clan. My uncle honored me by choosing me as his successor and my fate is already decided. The clan is so powerful because everyone has their right place in it. They sent me to the King's army to gain experience that I would use to benefit the clan. Since I was a child I knew that I would marry someone from the clan to protect the bloodline."

"But you don't want to."

"Hn."

"What if you refused to become clan leader and stay in the regular army?" Neji sighed and Sasuke understood that he had thought about this over and over again over the years, but hated the answer.

"Then I would be a disgrace to my uncle and he would find someone else to take my position, who would kick me out of the Hyuuga Region and forbid Hinata and Naruto's wedding. And my children wouldn't be able to carry the Hyuuga name."

It was Sasuke's turn to sigh. Neji seemed to need a miracle to get out of this situation.

* * *

After staying up all night Shikamaru slept until afternoon. While eating his late lunch remembered that the Suna siblings were to leave the next day and he felt the need to see Temari at least one more time. His mother as usual yelled at him. In his mind the woman just couldn't stop talking. He loved her as his mother but he always wondered why his father asked her to marry him. Her most beloved issue was his lack of enthusiasm when it came to marriage and children. Her absolute dream was to see the family getting bigger and bigger.

He himself found the idea disgusting and the fact that Temari had the same way of thinking was a huge surprise. He would like to tell his mother that he found the only girl that didn't want to get married, but he was in a hurry.

All their rooms were empty. Not only the Sand siblings weren't there, but their stuff were missing as well. He thought about it and came into the conclusion that they had left earlier and blamed himself that he became attached to a girl that lived so far away from him. It wasn't even normal to have feelings for a person that knew only for one day.

Quickly he persuaded himself that it was just an one-night-stand with a random woman and lied on her bed in Sasuke's guest room. For the first time in his life Shikamaru couldn't sleep the exact moment he reached a bed. He spent hours looking at the clouds outside the window until dinner time when Ino appeared at the door with a thrilled expression on her face.

"Oooohhh! Shika-kun is all lovey-dovey with the blond girl from Sunaaaa! Where is she? Tell me, tell me!" Sai appeared at the door behind her and hugged her waist. They were both looking so stupidly happy that he felt the urge to jump out of the window. When he explained that they had already left Ino muttered 'nooo...' and Sai left running without saying a word.

Shikamaru and Ino were used to his weird behavior and went to have dinner with the others in the huge dining room in the first floor of the castle. Sasuke and Neji were already there and Naruto came after a while looking happier that Ino. Despite Neji's protest he told everyone how happy and in love he was until Neji stuffed a whole bread in his mouth to stop his loud voice.

When Ino started to worry about Sai, he stormed in looking paler than usual. Everyone stooped eating and looked at him waiting for his excuse. "Sasuke, where is Sakura?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow but answered him immediately. "She wanted to spend the day with her cousins since they are leaving tomorrow. I haven't seen her since last night in the wedding. Why do you ask?" Sai fell on a chair and covered his face with his hands.

Shikamaru was confused. "But all their rooms are empty! I thought that the Sand siblings had already left." Sasuke thought about it and found it very weird.

"If they had already left, where is Sakura all day?" He stood up and intended to go up to her room, but Sai stopped him.

"Sasuke, listen to me. I had told you that they were acting weird and you didn't listen. Sakura isn't in her bedroom or anywhere in the castle. The guard at the front gate saw their carriage leaving this morning before sunrise. With four passengers. Sasuke, she left with them."

He sat down on a chair next to Sai and he was sure that he was wrong. Sakura would never leave him like that and there should be another reasonable explanation. Thankfully Neji agreed with him and said it aloud. "There is no way Sakura left with them. I heard her last night saying that she prefered to stay with Sasuke to her cousins. They probably kidnapped her to force her return to Suna."

Sasuke couldn't think of anything better himself and stood up ready to hunt those guys down and kill them one by one to take Sakura back. His mind was on fire and he knew that his friends were more than ready to face the three siblings for him. "We have to leave now and if we take horses..."

"SASUKE!" Sai stopped him again and handed him a small pink envelope that had 'Sasuke' written on it with Sakura's pretty handwriting. Knowing already the truth he collapsed back on his chair and slowly opened the letter. Neji sat back down and closed Naruto's mouth before he started yelling again.

_King Sasuke,_

_At the time you read this letter I'm already in my way home. I hope that you will understand me and forgive me for not keeping my father's word, but I cannot live the rest of my life as a hostage in a foreign country. I belong with my family and they will not allow me to stay among enemies for longer. _

_My advise to you is to find a lady from your own country, get married and continue your dynasty and I have to do the same. This is the duty to our countries and we can't lose any more time. If we ever meet again, I hope that we will do it in friendly terms. Best wishes,_

_Haruno Sakura, Princess of The Kingdom of Suna_

* * *

The pain was too much to bear. It has been almost two days and he hadn't found a single moment of peace in his mind. It seemed to be worse that the time after his parents and Itachi's death, because back then he knew that there was nothing he could do. But Sakura hadn't died. She had abandoned him.

At first he blamed himself. He remembered all the nasty things he had done to her when she first came to him and felt like a cruel idiot. Then he started to recall the good times and his anger moved to her. Hadn't he apologize? Hadn't he make up for the past? Didn't he do anything he could to make her happy? She was the cruel one, because she had given him hope for a better life and took it away.

His loneliness was as as as before Sakura came. His friends were trying to comfort him, but failed, so they started doing all his work instead of him and he stayed in his bedchamber all day. Before Sakura he used to find comfort in his harem and the womanly warmth made him feel relieved, but right now the thought of touching another woman seemed disgusting.

For two days Sasuke hadn't slept or eaten a proper meal. He had found the courage to go to Sakura's old room and he still wasn't over it. She had left all his presents and the items she purchased in Konoha back and took very little stuff with her. The room was a mess and no maid dared to go clean it up and throw away her stuff. He couldn't even destroy them himself.

While he was in there Tenten had visited. She was as shocked as he was, but she still believed that Sakura was a nice person and loved Sasuke. She had spent enough time with her and got to know her character, so she believed that Sakura liked everyone in Konoha and loved Sasuke more than her own life. Deep inside him Sasuke knew she was right, but he believed that he was in denial and couldn't see the obvious: that Sakura pretended to love him only to find a way to return home.

* * *

Little did he know that Sakura was exactly the same and during the journey to Suna she hadn't stopped crying, making her cousins desperate. At the end of the second day Sakura's carriage reached Suna and she was finally home. But her house felt cold and ugly. The desert that she used to love was now her enemy as it stood between her and Sasuke.

The moment she saw her father she felt hatred. King Haruno was with his counselors in the throne room and stood up as he saw her.

"Oh, my beautiful child, you finally returned to me! Isn't there a bigger happiness for a father's heart?" He hugged her but she didn't return the hug. That made him notice that she was skinny and tired and her eyes were red. "What did those barbarians do to you, my treasure?"

"Why kind of father puts his daughters life in danger to fulfill his personal ambitions?" All her sorrow became anger and she couldn't care for the counselors or the servants. If she had a stick, she would have hit him with it. "You sold me to a stranger to keep your throne and then you start a new war knowing that my life is the price?"

"Sakura, I... sent Gaara to save you... I wouldn't leave you there alone with the barbarian King...!"

"King Sasuke is nobler that you will ever be!" He took several steps back in front of his daughter's anger. "They trusted us and spared our people and you betrayed them! And all of us will have to share the embarrassment! Why did you do it?"

King Haruno realized that many people listened to the conversation and panicked. "It is obvious that those barbarians brainwashed my daughter and she couldn't bear the physical abuse that Uchiha caused her. You are safe now, my poor child and I will take revenge for everything you suffered in their hands. Gaara, take her to her room and give her something to eat!"

"Why are you doing this to me? I was happy there! Now I... I... will never see him again..." and with those words she collapsed in Gaara's hands who started to hate himself for what he had done.

* * *

He was finally ready to sleep when Neji rushed in his bedroom and opened his curtains. Sasuke felt the urge to throw a pillow at his face, but he was still weak from Sakura's loss.

Neji's face was a mask of anger. "Sasuke, there is no time for you to mourn any more! Sai is on his way to our borders with Suna right now. That bastard king Haruno has attacked us again! Konoha is currently at war... This is why they took Sakura away!"

* * *

**Not a very happy chapter but don't cry! The next one will be better.**

**Till then, see you( or even better see your reviews)!**

**zoikoiroi**


	16. Chapter 13

**Story: Queen of the harem**

**Author: zoikoiroi**

**Rate: M**

**Summary: "You betrayed our peace contract and started a war against Konoha. To punish you I will take your own daughter, king Haruno, and put her in my harem. If you continue the war, she will die." Many pairings, AU.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Here I am! Merry Christmas! I happen to love Christmas, so this is my present to you! I've made you so sad that I want to punish myself and things won't be better in this chapter. At least you will get a little Nejiten action! They are my favorite after Sasusaku.**

**You've probably noticed that the chapters are a little smaller, but this is because I wanted them to be intense and make you looking forward to the continue… Keep reviewing and make me happy.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

The battle had been going on for days. King Haruno had summoned an amazing number of soldiers, making Sasuke wonder how he managed to do it in such little time. Konoha's soldiers weren't that many but they were so angry for the betrayal that fought like lions and pushed the enemy back to the borders. Neji was doing an excellent job and the soldiers had grown more loyal to him than their King Sasuke.

Poor Sasuke couldn't do anything anymore. Every day he recalled his father's words: 'A true king puts his country above himself and his duty above personal desires'. Easy for him to say; his wife was waiting safe at home. At the battles he fought at the front line as always and he remained brave, but he didn't know if he wanted to win that war.

It's wasn't rare that he would hear a soldier curse the Suna princess and wish her death. Deep inside him Sasuke knew that they were right. Sakura had came to Konoha as a promise that there would not be another war; she had talked to all these people and they had come to like her at last. Now they hated her even more than her father.

And they expected Sasuke to execute them both after they had won that war.

_I can't do it. No matter the consequences I can't do it. How am I going to stand in front of her and cut her throat? She betrayed me, but I still can't harm her. I'd rather die myself than kill her and continue my life alone._

The one good thing was that people of Suna seemed less and less determined to fight that war. They still hadn't recovered from their last defeat at the war and they blamed their own King for the start of a new one. If they gave up, things would be easy for Konoha.

Sasuke hoped that he would be able to avoid a public execution and spare her life, but that didn't seem possible. Thankfully Neji was on his side and trying to find a way out of the situation. He had made it clear though that everyone in Konoha should believe that their King hated the traitors as much as they did. And it was right when it came to her father. Sasuke planned to kill him himself.

Unfortunately the extremely hot weather wasn't doing any good to Konoha's army. They planned to push the enemy to the seaside when the castle of Suna was to fight King Haruno himself and things had gone as planned.

On the other hand King Haruno had locked himself in the castle as soon as he realized that his army was moving backyards and coming back to him. Sakura had understood that Sasuke would sooner or later take over the country and arrive at their castle, but chose to wait stoically for her end as she was sure that he wouldn't spare her life that time.

The truth was that she wanted her death to come. Her life had no meaning when Sasuke hated her and the fact that she was going to see him for one last time was the only reason she continued to live. She spent every day in her balcony waiting to see Konoha's flag and Sasuke riding his horse, coming to her.

* * *

A month passed until Konoha's army reached King Haruno's castle. Exhausted and starved men finally cheered again as they saw the walls and smelled the sea. The continuous battle was a torturous test for their nerves and courage. Many soldiers of Suna had run away, but even more stayed and continued to fight them. The desert was well known to them and they caused big trouble to Konoha's army.

Now what was left from Suna's army had locked themselves in the castle and waited for the big attack. Konoha's men ignored them and fell in the sea, thanking the God that they had left the desert behind them.

Sasuke and his friends gathered in his tent and worked on the plan to get the enemy's castle. Sai had managed to draw an amazing replica of the castle and Shikamaru was trying to decide which side of the wall they should attack. After bathing they were all much more cheerful (and clean), so the atmosphere was very nice. Even Neji and Tenten were nice to each other.

They decided that they should attack the east side of the wall. There were a lot of small doors there and it would be easier for them to find access. After they discussed the possible traps and enemy's plans, they decided to wait for a week to let the men rest and have some good meals first. The wait would confuse the enemy and give them the element of surprise.

When they were all leaving his tent Sasuke asked Neji to stay and talk some more. He finally got to say what was in his mind all along. He knew Naruto was better for this kind of talk, but he was so tired and hungry that he couldn't pay attention to Sasuke's words. Neji seemed to have too much amount of stamina.

"You haven't forgotten, Sasuke…" It was a statement, not a question.

"I have a special task for you and Shikamaru, Neji! You promised that you would serve me when the time was right. I am your king after all." He was too desperate to think about his image in front of Neji. "If the soldiers catch Sakura alive they will bring her to me and make me execute her publically. I can't do it, Neji."

"That is…"

"Let me finish. I will refuse to do it and then someone else will do it and I will lose my country's respect forever. This I will not allow."

Neji sighed and stood up. He started walking back and forth in the tent. "What do you want me to do?"

"Naruto is the best fighter we have, but he is too loud and emotional for this job. You will find a way to get Shikamaru in the palace and find Sakura. Then you will take her to the western gate and put her in one of the carriages there. Then we will tell that she escaped and she will be safe."

"You understand that if anyone of our soldiers see us we will be accused as traitors and ran away like her, right?"

Sasuke's face remained completely apathetic as he answered. "Are you willing to serve your king, Hyuuga Neji?"

"No, my king. But I am willing to help my friend, Sasuke."

* * *

Surprisingly Shikamaru hadn't called the plan troublesome of drug. He seemed totally eager to do it no matter the risk. He knew that nobody would see him and Neji and he was sure that Temari and her brothers would stay and protect Sakura during the battle.

Knowing that this was his last chance to talk to her he decided to be completely honest with Temari and tell when he hadn't told her before she left Konoha. Shikamaru hoped that he would be able to have a chance with her after the war was over, if both of them stayed alive.

The one who didn't like the plan was Tenten. Even though Sakura was her friend she didn't believe that her safety was worth both Neji's and Shikamaru's life. She tried to talk Sasuke out of the plan, but he was determined, so she went to Neji instead.

"Sasuke has ordered me to protect Sakura and I will do it. Shikamaru and I won't be in more danger than fighting the battle like everyone else."

"Are you kidding me? You will have to pass all the soldiers of Suna, enter the castle, beat all the princess's guards and get Sakura out of the castle without been seen by anyone not even our part. How is this not dangerous?"

"We have found a way. Don't worry and let us do our job." He planned to get rid of her but that didn't seem possible.

"Neji, even if Sakura lives, she will never see Sasuke again in her life! There is no point…"

"Tenten, I will tell you something that I can't tell Sasuke. When Sakura was in Konoha, I was watching her closely and I definitely can't believe that she betrayed Sasuke and Konoha like this. If I believed that she knew about this war, I would kill her myself, but I'm sure that she was truly in love with Sasuke and she doesn't deserve to die."

Tenten felt her eyes getting teary. "Wow! That was a biggest speech I ever got from you… I couldn't imagine that you are such a closet romantic." He seemed annoyed by her but she didn't care. "And Sasuke, too! He'd rather die himself that kill her."

"Hn." _No Mr. Hyuuga, you will not escape me like that. This is the first time we are really talking and you will not start with your 'hns' again. Tomorrow we might be dead._

"Neji, have you ever loved anyone like that?" That definitely surprised him. She was looking and him and anticipated his answer, but he was frozen. He knew what she wanted him to say and he wanted to say it, but his lips were sealed. If he told her, she would lose the opportunity of a real husband and a happy life. _Who cares what will happen in a month or a year? We are at war._

He suddenly wasn't Neji anymore. He ran to her and pulled her to him sticking his lips on hers. He was so forceful that Tenten hit her hand at the wood in the middle of the tent and it almost collapsed on them. She couldn't feel pain; his warm lips were the only one thing she cared about.

All the repressed passion that they felt for each other was blown up in that tent. His hands grabbed her ass and pulled her up while her hands enjoyed the feeling of his long silky hair. Tenten was forced to let Neji's tongue in her mouth and they sucked and nibbled each other so hard that they bruised their lips.

They were so preoccupied with each other that didn't hear a horse approaching the tent and a man getting off it. They only heard the man clearing his throat a while later to make them notice him. Tenten climbed down Neji as he saw the boy's characteristic white eyes and understood that he was from the Hyuuga clan.

Neji panicked as he saw his cousin Kenji in front of him. He was supposed to stay in Konoha, because he was very young to fight. He immediately knew that something bad has happened. Tenten looked at him as if she expected him to stand by her and introduce her to his clan, but he lightly pushed her all the way out and turned to Kenji.

Kenji used to be a very carefree boy and the fact that he seemed so sad and tired couldn't be good. "I'm here to bring you a message from your uncle Hiashi. He insisted of me coming here as soon as possible and talk to you privately."

"Nobody can hear us. I hope this is serious, because you interrupted me from something very serious here. Is everyone all right?"

"No, something very bad has happened. It concerns your cousin, Hinata." _Oh my God, they found out about Naruto! And I clearly told him that he couldn't write to her! _"Neji, she is pregnant!"

"What? There is no way! She can't be!"

"Well, she was vomiting everyday but refused to see the doctor and then one day she passed out in front of her father. He called the doctor and he said that she is almost two months pregnant! It appears she had a secret lover and he isn't from the clan. It's a good thing that all the men are here and don't know it, but your uncle still locked her up and…"

Neji wasn't listening any more. His whole body was numb and his mind was jelly. He needed to sit down or else he would fall on the ground, but he couldn't see or move. His hands were trembling and Kenji his knees couldn't support his weight. Kenji caught him right before he hit the ground.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto were in the King's tent and Sai was explaining to them how little supplies the enemy had in the castle. The people of Suna were in panic and didn't know what to do anymore. The moment Konoha would attack, the castle would fall. They wouldn't even have to besiege the castle.

Sai finished his report and sat down. "If everything goes as planned, we will return to Konoha before next moth!"

"OH! You will see your wife soon! Believe it!" _And I will see my Hinata again! I can't wait!_

"I hope so. I didn't even get to spend a week with her after the wedding and she will…"

"UZUMAKI, WHERE ARE YOU?"

They almost fell from their chairs when Neji's yelling was heard. Neji stormed in the tent followed by a very curious Tenten who was trying to stop him. "Neji, what's wrong?"

"ALL OF YOU OUT! NARUTO, YOU DON'T MOVE!" Sasuke tried to tell him that it was his tent and he couldn't order him around since he was his king, but Neji sent him a death glare that made him forget what he was about to say. He quickly got out with Sai and Tenten and then the three of them fell on the ground trying to listen to the conversation.

"You, monster, how dared you?" His voice was full of venom. Naruto started making circles around Sasuke's table to keep his distance from him and Neji followed from behind.

"You, unspeakable molester, how dared you lay your filthy fingers upon my cousin?" Sasuke, Sai and Tenten gasped as they heard Neji's voice and Sasuke got ready to do save Naruto if Neji attacked.

"W-what do you mean?" Well, Naruto knew very well what he meant and just tried to win some time. From the first time Neji started yelling he knew that he had somehow found out that Hinata had slept with him. He just wondered if Hinata wrote that to Neji in a letter for some reason.

"I gave up the woman I love for you! I decided to help you two get married because you promised to respect and treasure Hinata until the day you will be dead, but you couldn't wait, right? You took advantage of her!"

"What? Neji, I could die for Hinata! I couldn't wait only because I love her so much and I'd never take advantage of her! It was mutual…" And then Neji started running and chasing Naruto around the table. The three listeners heard the noises from inside the tent and ran inside. Sasuke and Sai fell on Neji, but it was Tenten who managed to stop him by hudding him tightly from behind.

"Mutual? MUTUAL? I doubt that Hinata even knew what sex is before she met you! She was the purest maiden in the Hyuuga clan and was supposed to remain like that until her wedding night!"

Naruto didn't know what to say anymore so Sai answered him. "But, Neji, come on! Nowadays many people sleep together before their wedding. I and Ino didn't wait and I don't think I harmed her."

Thankfuly Tenten was still holding him because he would have attacked Sai that time. He didn't want to hurt her and that stopped him from breaking free. Naruto was still hidden behind Sasuke and Sai, but that couldn't stop Neji. "Ino is not part of the strictest clan in Konoha and she can do whatever she wants. Hinata is different and above all my cousin! He should have stopped himself out of respect from me!"

"When we did it first time I didn't know that she was your cousin! I thought that she was your fiancée!" That left Neji speechless. Sai and Sasuke both slapped Naruto on the back of his head and Tenten sent him a questioning glare over Neji's shoulder.

Sasuke hissed. "Dobe, how is this helping anything?"

"Ok, he is her cousin and everything, but I will be her husband! Would I ever want to cause her pain?" Naruto was a little embarrassed that he was talking to Neji like that about his cousin, but he was sure that he was right.

"Cause her pain? You caused her much more damage that some pain… Hinata is pregnant. As we speak my uncle is sending her away from Konoha, Naruto. We will never see her again, nor will you ever see your unborn child."

* * *

**Well, that's enough for now! See you with a new chapter!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**zoikoiroi**


	17. Chapter 14

**Story: Queen of the harem**

**Author: zoikoiroi**

**Rate: M**

**Summary: "You betrayed our peace contract and started a war against Konoha. To punish you I will take your own daughter, king Haruno, and put her in my harem. If you continue the war, she will die." Many pairings, AU.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Get ready! You've seen so many lemons of sasusaku in this story that it is unfair for my second favorite couple Neji and Tenten! So this chapter is for them…**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

_Tomorrow we will besiege the castle of Suna._

Sasuke had to remind himself his duty every day, so that he wouldn't collapse. He was walking in their camp talking with the soldiers and giving them courage all day long when he just wanted to lie down on his bed and get lost in his miserable thoughts. He passed by Shikamaru's tent and saw him sleeping as if he was in his bed in Konoha.

_Some people can sleep through anything._

What is the meaning of having friends when they are in worse shit than you? Who would comfort him and listen to his unending mumbling about Sakura? Naruto hadn't stop crying since he heard Neji's information about Hinata. That had made Neji go easier on him, but the Hyuuga was so devastated that he had for the first time taken his day off. In ten years he knew Neji he had never seen him lose his nerve before. Tenten just stood outside his tent and waited for him to come out.

_Can I do something to help as a king? The Hyuuga clan will not tolerate that. They are very private._

He thought about the poor girl that would be sent away from her loved ones, alone and pregnant, and he shuddered. Some years ago it was a great shame for a girl and her family to be touched by a man before marriage, but many people didn't care for such things any more. Obviously the Hyuuga clan believed that the women should marry the one their father chose and only from their own clan.

_What's so special about their bloodline anyway?_

There was no way a child of Naruto's would look like Neji. Sasuke of all people knew that Naruto didn't resemble anyone in that world. The weird thing was that Neji seemed to care only for his cousin's safety and happiness and not for her reputation and honor. If he could hand Hinata over to Naruto, he could have done it. Tenten seemed so surprised and charmed by Neji's behavior that Sasuke believed that she would go to him before much time passed. And then she would be in shit as well.

_How convenient would it be if our heart listened to our mind!_

He was still trying to make himself hate Sakura. She was a filthy traitor of his trust and hospitality and her family was the cause of his current situation. She was no different than her father; both liars and cowards that had tricked him into making a peace agreement and hazard the safety of his country. She deserved public execution.

_Was I any better than them? She has every right to hate me._

But Sasuke had only harmed the princess, not her whole country. At first he was cruel and hurtful, but she made him believe that he could help him and he opened up to her. He had showed her feelings that he didn't even know he had and he had taken care of her the whole time she was in Konoha. His heart was telling him that Sakura loved him back at first, but as time passed he understood that he was the only one who felt things and he should work off his feelings.

_Where are you, Sakura?_

* * *

It was sunset time when Tenten finally found the courage and entered Neji's tent. The only light came from a candle on his table and everywhere else was dark. He lied down on his bed and opened his eyes when he heard her steps. She walked towards him and stood next to his bed. Then she undid the buckle of her cape and let it fall on the ground with slow motions.

Neji sighed and closed his eyes again as he felt his desire growing up. "Go away, Tenten. Didn't you see what happened to my cousin? I am not going to do the same to you."

Her response never came. He opened his eyes again when he felt his mattress bouncing a little and he saw her sitting while she took off her boots. She didn't seem like she had heard him.

"You don't want this, Tenten. I will never be able to marry you." He knew what she would do before she even moved. Suddenly her hands grabbed the thin fabric of her shirt and pulled it up revealing her bare back first and then her small firm breasts. Neji's heart skipped a bit as he realized that he didn't have the strength to resist her any more. His hand brushed her bare back and he felt her shiver.

It surprised him when she stood up again. He thought that he had done something wrong but she just wanted to take off her pants and like that she stayed with only her panties. She was very anxious to hear his opinion about her body and she slightly panicked when she heard a small chuckle. Tenten immediately tried to cover herself only to make Neji finally get off the bed and grab both her arms.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't expect you to have this kind of underwear."

She got her hands free and turned around to face him. "What did you think I wore?"

"I don't know… Maybe those large boxers with a hole in the front to…" That was exactly what she needed to loosen up and she laughed for the first time after that war had started. Her laughter was stopped by him, who leaned down and gave her a kiss. It was more like a peck, but it made her heart go nuts and things got worse when Neji finally started to remove his clothing.

If they were in an anime she would have died from nosebleed, but instead she sat down on the bed and just stared at his muscular body and beautiful features. He had seen him semi-naked before, but it was different watching him undress to make love to her. When he was left with only his black boxers, he finally leaned down to kiss her again.

He knew that it was her first time and he had to be extremely slow and gentle, so what he least expected was her to put her arms around his neck and pull him down to stick his body to hers. Tenten was slightly drunk from the strong masculine smell in his bed and the repressed passion she saved for him only over the years. In her mind she had made this scenario a thousand times and yet she wasn't prepared for his real embrace.

Neji had also made love to her a thousand times in his mind, but his need was stronger than his mind and he couldn't control the situation. His hands were wandering all around her body and groped all the nice feminine places that he had dreamed about for so many years. Her body felt hotter and hotter as he felt his skin touching her breasts, ass, thighs, and waist. She couldn't even breathe normally and she kept pressing him more tightly on her.

When his lips left hers, they were swollen but still hungry for more. Neji immediately attacked her white neck and proceeded to turn it crimson red with his mouth. That left Tenten's mouth free to moan as loud as she could. At that time she felt him manhood hard touching her thigh and throbbing. That warned for what was about to come and she panicked.

He knew what he was doing, but it was because he had done it numerous times in the past with different girls. That thought made her want to punch him, but then he started brushing his member on her panties and distracted her. The place between her legs seemed to be on fire and he could understand what that meant. She found it embarrassing that he knew how much she wanted him while he was so calm. He could feel with his organ that her panties started to get wet for him.

Neji was trying to keep it slow and remain quiet, but he had a pretty hard time himself. He was all over the woman he was in love with and for the first time he worried that he wouldn't perform as well as she expected. He never used to care whether the woman was enjoying herself or not when he slept with other women and now he questioned his own abilities. What if he came right away? The situation was too hot for him.

When he felt that he couldn't wait anymore he took off her soaking wet panties and tossed them to the floor. He tried to examine her intentions and ask her permission, but her eyes were closed and she was still panting. She seemed so attractive in his eyes that he thrust his cock in her without farther delay.

Tenten let out a stressful moan as he felt it. She didn't exactly feel pain, but it was an uncomfortable feeling of too much stretching. Then she opened her eyes and saw with terror that not even half of his member was inside. The poor thing was dying trying not to hurt her. Neji waited for a moment and then pulled back a little and thrust even farther inside. She grabbed the shits and screamed as she felt her insides tearing apart. At last the whole thing was inside her and she could feel it huge and hard and hot inside her.

"Neji, nnn… when you told Naruto that you gave up the love of your life for him, who did you mean?"

He stopped moving and tried to figure out what she was talking about? Of all the times she picked this one to talk? He couldn't tell his name when he was having sex. At last he remembered his conversation with Naruto last night and what he had told him. "After all this you still need to ask?"

She brought her arms up around his neck and put them in his hair. "Tell me, Neji."

"You are the love of my life. And don't make me say it twice!" And with these words he thrusted all the way back into her again. Tenten didn't protest; after she heard him she felt so happy that her whole body relaxed and the pain vanished. Neji quickly left his slow sensual pace and did it his usual way, fast and hard. He kept hitting deeper and harder inside her with every thrust and it was so intense that the whole bed was moving with them.

With too much force he pulled her up and made her sit on his cock even deeper. Then he grabbed her waist and started bouncing her up and down creating so much heat and friction that she started to get wet again. The sensation was finally beating her up and small moans were escaping her mouth. Immediately Neji understood that she overcame the pain and started to feel good, so he grabbed the chance to prove himself to her. His only purpose was to make Tenten scream from ecstasy.

They went on and on for hours. Neji was very careful not to cum inside her and he had to stop every time he was close. That caused her much more pleasure than she expected. The first time she came everybody in the camp heard her, so Neji covered her mouth with her hand during the next three times. He himself was cumming a lot and Tenten was now covered with his hot white juice. The more he did to her the better she felt. It was a good thing that his kisses muffled her screams because someone would have entered the tent to make sure nobody was hurt.

When he was so exhausted that he couldn't do anything to her anymore, Neji lied back on his mattress and tried to use his mind again. They would go to the battle with the sunrise and she had to get some hours of sleep. Was it right to let her sleep in his bed? She looked at him still panting and she immediately saw his doubt.

"Can I stay here? I won't ask for anything after that and we could both die tomorrow." Tenten wouldn't be able to leave even if he said 'no'. She still knew that he was going to get married with someone else, but he couldn't get rid of her when her body was still hot and dirty from his earlier actions. He had to give at least one proper night to her. Neji sighed and Tenten lied next to him with her head on his shoulder.

"Will you ever be able to be happy with your husband after that night?" Neji asked her out of guilt, but the truth was that he'd rather die than watch her get married with someone else. He wanted to hear that nobody could ever take his place next to her, even though that meant that she would have to spend the rest of her life alone and miserable. He knew that he acted selfish and malevolent, but he still believed that Tenten was only his.

"To me tonight was my wedding night. I don't care if I will get married at all after tonight!" That was the last thing Neji heard before he fell asleep.

* * *

**Well, I could write some more, but I want this chapter to be only for Neji and Tenten. If you missed Sakura, you will see her again in the next chapter!**

**Till then, please review as much as you can! I'm so close to 300 reviews and I want them!**

**zoikoiroi**


	18. Chapter 15

**Story: Queen of the harem**

**Author: zoikoiroi**

**Rate: M**

**Summary: "You betrayed our peace contract and started a war against Konoha. To punish you I will take your own daughter, king Haruno, and put her in my harem. If you continue the war, she will die." Many pairings, AU.**

**LAST CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

The siege of the Sand Castle had begun. Sakura stood right behind her window and watched as the army of Konoha was hitting the gate of her house. She knew that most of them hated her and believed that she was the reason that they were so far away from their home, so she was ready for what was about to come. Sasuke would execute her before the day was over.

Their defense was weak against the hatred of Konoha. Suna would lose and the only one to blame was Sakura's father. Their soldiers didn't want to fight any more and were ready to surrender. Sakura was sure that Sasuke would be kind to them, but her fate was the same as her father's. Behind her stood Gaara, Temari and Kankurou, all ready in their armors to fight and protect her. They were her only guards.

And then the crowd moved and she finally saw Sasuke. It had been more than a month since the last time she saw him, but she immediately recognized him. He was on his black horse, giving orders to his soldiers and fighting himself more bravely than any other soldier. He seemed paler and thinner than she remembered, but she couldn't see his face from that distance. The man with the long hair next to him should be Neji and behind him she could see Naruto, but she couldn't recognize anyone else.

Her door opened with force and Gaara left the room. Waiting for his country's defeat and Sakura's execution was too much for him. When he saw Sakura's excitement as she saw Konoha's King, he wanted to run and hit his head on a wall. He couldn't believe that she looked forward to meet the man that was going to kill her.

Sakura sighed and looked back to Sasuke. She knew that it was wrong to blame Gaara for her situation, but she couldn't help it. Since the day he brought her back to Suna, she hadn't spoken a word to him or her father. The only thing she that kept her alive was that she would see Sasuke once more before she died.

A loud bang was heard and the gate collapsed along with a part of the wall. The soldiers of Konoha stormed in the castle killing everyone in their way. Kankurou rushed and took her away from the window. His face was a mask of fear. Temari took her place in front of the window and started looking around as if she was searching for something. Sakura thought that it was weird, but the only thing in her mind was Sasuke's safety.

* * *

Gaara returned in the room. Without a word he closed the door, took out his sword and stood there waiting for the enemy. He knew very well that he couldn't protect Sakura, but he was determined to try. People were running and screaming all over the castle, so they didn't pay attention when they heard two armed men running to their direction. Suddenly the door opened and Neji entered the room. His sword met Gaara's and the two men started fighting with as much strength as they got.

"Stop it, Neji! It doesn't matter if they see us! They want to protect her…" Shikamaru appeared behind Neji and Temari rushed to hug and kiss him. Gaara and Neji's surprise was so big that they stopped fighting.

"This is the reason you wanted to come in this stupid mission? You wanted to flirt with Sakura's cousin?" Shikamaru let go of Temari's lips and smiled. The truth was that he planned this since Neji had told him their mission. He didn't want to let Temari out of his grasp again. Gaara had a face as if someone slapped him. He knew that his sister wasn't an innocent nun, but he didn't expect her to sleep with the enemy like Sakura. Sakura and Kankurou stared with their mouths open.

Temari kissed Shikamaru again. "Why are you here? We won't let you take Sakura!"

That made Neji remember what the mission was about. He turned to Sakura and stared. She seemed paler and thinner from the last time he saw her, but her expression wasn't guilty or scared. She seemed weak and miserable and that reminded him of Sasuke's look for the past two months. He shook his head.

"Sakura, we are not here to bring you to Sasuke, but to take you as far away as we can. The King doesn't wish your death." Gaara's sword fell from his hand, but Neji ignored him. "There is a carriage waiting for you outside the castle. Your cousins can hide you in the desert."

Gaara couldn't believe his ears. The king that he hated had found a way to save Sakura at last. For the first time he believed that Sasuke really cared for Sakura and maybe even loved her. Poor Sakura didn't share his happiness. She lost her balance and thankfully Kankurou caught her before she hit the floor.

"Neji, Shikamare, please don't do this to me! If I leave now I will never see him again in my life! For two months I survived only because I expected to see him one last time before I close my eyes. I don't care if he kills me as soon as I lay my eyes on him!"

Shikamaru sighed. "Sakura, everyone expects him to kill you, but he can't. If we take you to him, he will be humiliated in front of all his soldiers. Sasuke first of all is a king!"

"And you will still die!" Gaara found his words again. "One of the soldiers will cut your throat if the King refuses to do it."

"I'm not leaving without seeing him one last time!" Shikamaru couldn't believe that they had managed to get to Sakura at last and she refused to let them save her. But he was even more surprised when Neji dropped his sword and approached her with an understanding face. Poor Sakura thought that he would help her, but he hit her on the back of her head, causing her to lose consciousness.

"What are you doing?" Gaara screamed, but he stopped as he saw Neji putting Sakura on his shoulder and carrying her outside of the room. Everyone else ran behind him and he finally breathed again. He knew that Sakura's life was safe now, so he ran to tell her father, who was still in the throne room, making a last devious plan.

Kankurou, Neji and the others finally found the empty carriage that would lead them to freedom. Neji threw Sakura inside and Temari sat outside, in the driver's place. Without losisng anytime, Shikamaru climbed up next to her and took his place making Neji and Kankurou protest.

"Take your hands of my sister…"

"What am I supposed to tell Sasuke? That you were lost in the desert with two women…?"

Shikamaru kissed Temari again. "Kankurou, I now officially ask your sister's hand in marriage and I will not take 'no' as an answer!" Kankurou's chin dropped to the ground and Neji gave him his famous 'are you out of your mind' look. Temari kissed him again, making it obvious what her answer was and then turn to the others.

"Kankurou, take care of Gaara and stay safe. I will find you as soon as we hide Sakura. Neji, see you in Konoha!" And with those words she started the horses and the carriage, leaving them with just a cloud of dust in front of them. None of them had noticed that Sakura was no longer in the carriage.

* * *

Sasuke was for the first time in his life afraid. The army of Suna was almost defeated and he knew that he had fought more bravely than anyone else. One by one his enemies surrendered to save their lives, but his soldiers were still in danger and many of them were killed. He also didn't know where his friends were and he could only hope that Neji and Shikamaru had succeeded their mission to take Sakura away. If she was still in the castle the soldiers would very soon find her.

He decided that he could not stay out of it anymore. He needed to make sure that Sakura was safe, so he made his way to the entrance of the palace. And then he fell off his horse. A man in black with his face covered scared his horse away. As Sasuke tried to defend himself another one appeared from behind his back and then another one. He killed the first man and tried to run, but he was surrounded by them and they seemed to be more than twenty.

He killed three or four, but the trap was well played and one of them managed to get his sword. Then all of them attacked him, but they didn't try to kill him; they only disarmed him and tied him up, so that he couldn't escape. Then one of them put a hood on his face and muzzled his mouth. Two of the men grabbed his arms and quickly carried him away to some place he could not see. From the noises he could tell that they entered the castle and them he felt stairs below his legs.

"Are you sure it's the King?" Sasuke knew the voice, but he couldn't tell who he was. They walked a liitle more and then they removed his hood. They were out in the sun again and the light blinded him for a second, but then he saw clearly that he was in a balcony and in front of him stood none else than King Haruno of Suna.

Weirdly Sasuke's first thought was: _'How can this ugly old man be related to my Sakura?' _The king seemed very pleased with himself even though his country had again lost the war. Right below that balcony the battle was almost over and the soldiers of Konoha already celebrated their victory unaware that their king was captured with a deceitful trap. Sauke immediately saw Naruto's bright blond hair and unintentionally thought that he would never hear his voice again.

"Soldiers of Konoha, throw away your weapons and surrender! We have captured your King!" The celebrations stopped immediately as everyone turned their heads up and saw Sasuke tied up in front of King Haruno. Surprisingly the people of Suna didn't seem to share their King's triumph. His roguery had disgraced them all.

Sasuke stood up and screamed on top of his lungs: "Don't surrender! You can win this war!" One of the men punched his gut and he fell down again. Another approached them and gave King Haruno a sword to make Sasuke close his mouth once and for all.

And that was the time that Gaara got out in the balcony running and yelling. "What are you doing, uncle? You can't kill him all tied-up after a trap! Only thieves and murderers kill like that… That's a crime!" Sasuke stood up again and looked at Gaara with agony. The moment he saw in his eyes that Sakura was safe, he lost all the fear and didn't care whether he would die or not.

"Hush, Gaara! He would kill us all of he had the chance!"

"Well, I would kill you, but that's because you are guilty of betrayal and war crimes." All the people below the balcony started to talk all together and Haruno lost his pose for a while. If he was reasonable, he would have surrendered, but he wanted so much to defeat Konoha, that the way didn't matter.

He raised his sword once again and pointed it to Sasuke. Gaara was speechless and unable to stop him. Sasuke closed his eyes and saw Sakura's face when she said that she loved him. He saw him next to him sleeping, he saw her laughing. He was lucky that he had lived long enough to see all that. He thought his life after that war, married to some random woman just to produce heirs and he thought that it wasn't such a bad thing that he was going to die. He was lucky.

King Haruno raised his sword and everyone stopped breathing. Not even the wind made a noise. His face was full of triumph while everyone else seemed angry and disgusted by him. Even his people couldn't believe that he could act so low and coward.

And right before he hit Sasuke a female voice was heard, screaming 'NOOOO' on top of her lungs. Sasuke opened his eyes as he heard Sakura's voice, but he didn't have time to stand, because she ran and fell on top of him, covering him with her body. And then everyone gasped and held their breath.

"Sakura, what are you doing? Get away from him immediately! He is the enemy!" King Haruno hissed angrily and didn't even think to lower his sword. In his mind his daughter stood between him and his victory.

"No, he is not my enemy! If you want to kill him, you will have to kill me first!" If Sasuke's hands weren't tied up, he would have pushed her away, but he couldn't move at all. Sakura grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him in front of all the people from the two kingdoms and her own father, who still held the sword above her head.

"So you are betraying your father for a man who threatened to kill you!"

Sasuke broke the kiss and looked the King in the eyes. "I wouldn't touch a single hair from her head… You are the only traitor who started to wars and risked your people's lives and even your daughter's! Stop this madness before it's too late… I will take Sakura's hand in marriage and unite our countries in peace…"

"AAARGHHH…!" King Haruno raised the sword. "I am the only king here!" The sword went down but didn't hit them. The sword fell on the ground and Sakura opened her eyes to see her father wounded from Gaara's hand. Gaara at last had chosen the right side and saved their lives from his own uncle.

Someone cheered softly and then one by one the soldiers started to scream and laugh, knowing that the war was finally over. Sakura's tears soon dried out as she found comfort in Sasuke's hands and returned to Konoha.

* * *

_Gaara became a hero and his bravery was rewarded. He was made King of Suna and the two countries became trusted allies. He and Sasuke remained friends for the rest of their lives._

_When Shikamaru and Temari realized that they drove an empty carriage into the desert, they returned back to find out that everything had gone unexpectedly well. Shikamaru was made the first ambassador of Konoha in Suna, but he didn't do much work causing Temari to constantly yell at him. To make sure that she would yell at him for the rest of his life, he married her and ended up having more troublesome children than anyone else._

_Neji's life wasn't that easy. After he returned home, he beat up every man in his clan until he found out where Hinata was taken and brought her back. Then he beat up everyone again including his uncle to make then agree and allow Hinata to marry Naruto. Naruto's happiness was so big when he saw Hinata that he kissed her on her lips and Neji had to beat everyone up again to protect Naruto from being murdered. After that he had to deal with Hinata giving birth only to blond screaming babies who made even more noise than their father and were almost as annoying as him._

_Tenten of course felt sorry for Neji's troubles, but after she shared his bed, she wasn't willing to let any Hyuuga girl take her place. She invited Kankurou in Konoha and threatened Neji that she was going to marry him. After Neji beat poor Kankurou up several times, he decided that he was going to marry her, so he announced to the Hyuuga clan that he didn't want to be clan leader and made his little cousin Hanabi leader instead. The Hyuugas were tired of getting beaten up and accepted a female leader for the first time. Hanabi turned out to be the best leader the Hyuuga clan ever had. Of course Tenten turned him down and continued to turn down his proposals for many years until she accidentally got pregnant and he forced her to marry him. She continued to torture him for the rest of her life._

_The story of the princess who almost died for her love became a famous tale all over the world and songs were written for Sasuke and Sakura's love. Soon after the battle they got married in Konoha and Sasuke's wish to restore his clan came true. They had four children and all of them became great and famous heroes. They lived happily ever after._

* * *

**And it's finally over! The longest and most successful story I ever wrote is over! I am a little sad, but I didn't have any more strength to continue… I also have a new idea and I wanted to write about it so much!**

**Thank you for more than 300 reviews! I love you guys…**

**zoikoiroi**


	19. AN

**Story: Queen of the harem**

**Author: zoikoiroi**

**Rate: M**

**Summary: "You betrayed our peace contract and started a war against Konoha. To punish you I will take your own daughter, king Haruno, and put her in my harem. If you continue the war, she will die." Many pairings, AU.**

* * *

**Author's Note**

**First of all, I'd like to thank you all for your reviews! Most of you were very nice to me and you gave me the strength to continue.**

**If you have read my other stories, maybe you noticed that I have a passion for Naruto's next generation and I love making stories for them. So I wonder if you would like me to make a short sequel for their children 20 years later? Would you like to read something like that?**

**I am waiting for your answers...**

**zoikoiroi**


End file.
